


on the other side (of the wall)

by Micetta



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, MetaMoro, cantautoresquattrinato!Fabrizio, ci saranno altri personaggi che non spoilero adesso, la roommates!AU che nessuno ha chiesto, studentedilingue!Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micetta/pseuds/Micetta
Summary: Ermal, studente di lingue al secondo anno a Roma, non si aspettava di vedersi piombare in casa il nuovo coinquilino nel bel mezzo della sessione estiva. E ancor meno si aspettava che Fabrizio, cantautore squattrinato ricoperto di tatuaggi, sarebbe stato così simile a lui.





	1. l'inizio

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti/e! :)  
> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction Metamoro nonostante mi fossi inizialmente ripromessa di non scriverne mai una perché, in un certo senso, mi imbarazzava (essendo loro persone reali)! Ma quando ti ritrovi a leggere fanfiction Metamoro tutti i giorni non puoi fare a meno di farti i filmini mentali pure tu.  
> E quindi ho scritto questa storia, nella speranza che qualcuno possa apprezzarla.  
> Questo è solo l'inizio, il prologo (chiamatelo come vi pare haha), quindi sarà un po' più breve ma mi serviva per introdurre i personaggi di questa mia AU.  
> ((ulteriore nota irrilevante: sono un'universitaria anche io quindi mi ritroverò molto nello stress pre-esame di Ermal e spero anche qualcuno di voi.))
> 
> Quindi, bando alle ciance, buona lettura! Lasciatemi anche un piccolo feedback se vi va :)
> 
> p.s. mi sembra futile dirlo ma vorrei ribadirlo lo stesso: questa storia, la trama e le interazioni tra i personaggi sono frutto della mia fantasia e tra l'altro è pure un'AU quindi "impossibile" per definizione. Non linkate mai questa storia ai diretti interessati! Ermal potrebbe asfaltarmi. Tanto.

La sua pausa sigaretta era terminata già da dieci minuti ma Ermal, immerso nei suoi pensieri com’era, non aveva ancora riaperto il libro per l’imminente esame che avrebbe dovuto sostenere la settimana successiva. La calura pomeridiana di Roma delle 3 e mezzo del pomeriggio in pieno giugno non si sposava di certo bene con quel drammatico concetto tutto italiano soprannominato sessione estiva. Nonostante fosse a tutti gli effetti un secchione, anche lui aveva i suoi limiti. Certe cose, come gli esami quando ci sono più di trenta gradi fuori, dovrebbero essere considerate illegali. Bandite per legge.

Diede una rapida occhiata all’orario sullo schermo del suo cellulare. Poteva benissimo prendersi un’altra mezz’ora e ricominciare alle quattro. A 21 anni dovrebbe godersi la vita, strimpellare la sua chitarra in santa pace, comporre nuovi pezzi, andare al mare, uscire con una ragazza e invece no, era costretto a stare con la testa china sul suo libro di letteratura inglese che, per quanto interessante, aveva comunque un peso di quattrocentosessantotto pagine.  
Afferrò con un gesto repentino la sua chitarra senza nemmeno troppo pensarci, poteva concedersi venticinque minuti di suonata prima di rimettersi a studiare e per di più, essendo da solo a casa, nessuno avrebbe potuto bussargli ripetutamente sulla porta intimandogli di smetterla perché _è mezzanotte e un quarto, Ermal, domani ho lezione alle 8!_ Il suo ex coinquilino, difatti, non era un amante della sua musica né un amante di Ermal in generale. Non si distingueva per cortesia e gentilezza, ma aveva comunque imparato a tollerarlo, limitandosi a insultarlo a bassa voce in modo da non essere sentito quando girava l'angolo. Adesso però, per fortuna, il _rompipalle_ era andato via munito di pergamena con su scritto _dottore in ingegneria aerospaziale_. Con valutazione di 110 su 110, cum laude. Era bravo in altre cose oltre che nell’essere tremendamente irritante, a quanto pare.  
Ne sarebbe arrivato un altro di coinquilino di lì a poco, ma Ermal non se ne preoccupava più di tanto: aveva già sopportato un individuo come quello, esisteva qualcosa o meglio, qualcuno, di peggio? Ermal decise di non pensarci per non sfidare troppo la sorte che quella a volte tira brutti scherzi.

L’unica cosa che non si aspettava è che suddetto nuovo coinquilino sarebbe piombato in casa proprio quel giorno, spalancando la porta d’ingresso con una tale violenza da farlo saltare dalla sedia e provocando l’emissione di un suono stridulo dalla sua chitarra. Non appena realizzato che no, non potevano essere i ladri né il suo taccagno padrone di casa, Ermal balzò in piedi mosso dall’irrefrenabile curiosità di conoscere il nuovo caso umano che sicuramente gli sarebbe toccato come coinquilino.

Lo sconosciuto che si trovava sull’uscio stava cercando di tenere in equilibrio sulla sua spalla la custodia di una chitarra mentre sollevava da terra un borsone. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi verso Ermal, sfoderando un sorriso da spot televisivo. “Ciao, io so’ Fabrizio,” disse, calcando la B nel suo nome, e riprese a masticare una gomma. Gli porse la mano, attaccata ad un braccio interamente ricoperto di inchiostro.  
Ricambiò il gesto con un secondo di ritardo, ancora un po’ confuso dalla brusca entrata in scena. “Ermal,” rispose poi secco, ma con gentilezza, continuando a studiare il ragazzo dinnanzi a sé. Il suo stile urlava rockettaro ribelle grazie all’inconfondibile tris di scarponcini, jeans e T-shirt di una band famosa. I Motörhead, in questo caso. Notò che anche al braccio sinistro non era stato risparmiato il trattamento dell’altro, poiché anche lì svariati tatuaggi si intrecciavano partendo dalla sua mano fino a scomparire sotto la manica della sua maglietta. Ed Ermal che di tatuaggi non ne aveva nemmeno uno, si sentì in difetto di qualcosa.  
L’aura di Fabrizio suggeriva solo _guai, guai, guai_. Era uno di quei tipi belli e maledetti. Bello? Lo era. Eccome se lo era, così tanto da metterlo inspiegabilmente in imbarazzo. Maledetto? Quello avrebbe dovuto scoprirlo.

“Ermal? Bel nome,” si complimentò con una lieve espressione compiaciuta. “Che sei, un erasmus?”  
Ermal scosse il capo, “Sono albanese, ma mi sono trasferito a Bari a 13 anni.”  
Fabrizio sembrò rimanere colpito. “La mia storia è meno interessante: romano de Roma, di San Basilio, hai presente? La mia famiglia è calabrese, infatti mi dicono che so’ un po’ testardo per quello.”  
Ermal accennò un sorriso. Sapeva poco di San Basilio, se non qualche aneddoto raccontato da qualcuno all’università; del resto Roma era una città grande, molto più di Bari, e per scoprirla tutta due anni non erano ancora abbastanza. Magari non ci sarebbe mai riuscito, ma conoscere tutto implicava eliminare quell’alone di mistero ed ignoto che ancora avvolgeva la città nella sua immaginazione.  
“Non ti preoccupare,” continuò Fabrizio, “non spaccio.” Scoppiò in una fragorosa risata contagiosa al tal punto che Ermal si ritrovò a ridacchiare insieme a lui.  
“Non l’ho pensato nemmeno per un secondo, non mi piacciono gli stereotipi e non li prendo mai in considerazione.”  
Fabrizio gli rivolse un sorriso che valeva più di mille parole. _Mi stai già simpatico_ sembrava volesse dire. O perlomeno, era quello che Ermal _sperava_ volesse dire.

“Allora, la mia stanza quale sarebbe?” Ermal aveva quasi scordato che si trovavano ancora davanti l’ingresso e che Fabrizio non aveva la più pallida idea di dove andare. Lo scortò alla sua stanza in fondo al corridoio – non che fosse un lungo corridoio, la casa era pur sempre un bugigattolo per studenti – e gli aprì la porta per farlo entrare.  
Fabrizio gettò il suo borsone a terra senza troppi riguardi e ancora con la chitarra in spalla fece un tour della stanza, scrutando con gli occhi ogni angolo. All’improvviso, si voltò di scatto verso Ermal. “Pensavo peggio,” commentò, con piacevole sorpresa.  
“Non è male, se escludi il frigo che perde acqua da mesi e la signora del piano di sopra che urla tutto il giorno per rimproverare i suoi bambini scalmanati.”  
Fabrizio scrollò le spalle, “Nella casa in cui abitavo prima non ci stava nemmeno più il frigo.”  
Ermal rise di gusto, per nulla impressionato dalla pessima qualità della vita in una casa per universitari; aveva sentito storie che avrebbero fatto impallidire un fantasma.

Sprofondò nel panico per una manciata di secondi quando realizzò che non sapeva come continuare la conversazione né se fosse appropriato farlo. Così la direzionò sulla prima cosa su cui i suoi occhi si posarono, cosa che aveva stuzzicato la sua curiosità sin dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista attaccata alla spalla del romano. “Suoni?”  
“Eh sì,” Fabrizio si sfilò la chitarra e la posò a terra, attirando la custodia verso di sé come in un abbraccio. La guardava come un genitore potrebbe guardare un figlio. “E scrivo, anche. Sono un cantautore squattrinato che spera di campare di musica. Sono un sognatore, che ci posso fa’!”  
Finalmente aveva trovato un punto di incontro tra loro.  
La luce negli occhi di Ermal non passò inosservata a Fabrizio quando rispose, entusiasta: “Scrivo anche io! Oltre a suonare la chitarra e il piano.”  
“Il piano? Io so’ 'na mezza sega al pianoforte, potresti essermi utile,” disse Fabrizio, ridendo imbarazzato.  
Ermal arrossì appena. “Quando vuoi,” iniziò, cercando di mostrarsi disponibile ma allo stesso tempo di mantenere una certa distanza in modo da non sembrare troppo coinvolto, “nel frattempo, tra una strimpellata e un’altra mi ritroverai nella mia stanza a studiare.”  
“Fai l’università? Mi sembravi un tipo intelligente! Che studi?”  
Il complimento fece dimenticare per un attimo ad Ermal il nome della facoltà che lui stesso frequentava. Gli piaceva essere considerato intelligente, ci teneva a fare bella figura al primo incontro.  
“Studio lingue,” riuscì a dire per miracolo. Tirò quasi un sospiro di sollievo, sperando che la pausa fra la domanda e la sua risposta non fosse stata troppo lunga.  
“Beato te che studi lingue! So’ importantissime, quelle. Hai fatto bene. Lo sapessi io l’inglese o lo spagnolo! A quest’ora avrei abbandonato questo Paese.”  
“Vuoi che ti parli in inglese, per fartelo imparare?” Chiese Ermal di getto, prima che potesse rendersi conto di aver offerto il suo aiuto per ben due volte nell’arco di tre minuti. Avrebbe voluto tirarsi un ceffone da solo.  
Fabrizio rise, “Ti ci vorrebbero anni per farmi perlomeno avere una pronuncia decente.”  
“Mi dicono che sono un bravo insegnante, dovresti darmi una chance,” ribatté Ermal ironicamente ma lasciando trasparire la sua sincerità.  
Fabrizio si lasciò scappare un’altra risata. “Ci penserò.”  
Probabilmente una risposta del genere era quella che serviva per poter terminare la conversazione in modo soddisfacente ed Ermal ne fu felice. Nonostante avrebbe voluto conoscere molti più dettagli della vita di Fabrizio e parlare con lui per ore, per qualche motivo non vedeva l’ora che la conversazione finisse. Aveva bisogno di ricaricarsi, assimilare tutte le informazioni apprese e pensare a qualcosa di più interessante da dire in futuro.  
“Mi ha fatto piacere chiacchierare con te ma adesso ti lascio sistemare e vado a studiare, ho un esame il prossimo mercoledì.”  
“Anche a me ha fatto piacere,” a Ermal si colorarono le guance. Di nuovo. “E in bocca al lupo per l’esame allora!”  
“Che il lupo sia con me!” Gli rispose inaspettatamente Ermal che, dopo un ultimo sorriso lanciato in direzione di Fabrizio, si diresse verso camera sua.


	2. le mie paure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutt*!  
> Queste note saranno un po' lunghe ma ho molto da dire, mi scuso in anticipo AHAH  
> Allora, dopo una serie di impegni universitari che mi hanno impedito di continuare la storia (che ho comunque plottato quasi interamente), la scorsa settimana ho finalmente completato questo capitolo. La mia unica sfortuna è stata quella di averlo terminato nel momento in cui è scoppiata la polemica. Ho sempre questo ottimo tempismo che mi contraddistingue.  
> Ho anche esitato a pubblicare questo capitolo perché 1 volevo staccare, 2 ho visto molte persone allontanarsi e pensavo che nessuno fosse più interessato a leggere. Mi sono resa conto adesso che il fandom ha di nuovo iniziato a scrivere e creare contenuti quindi perché gettar via queste 3000+ parole (e il tempo che ci ho messo a scriverle)? Spero che a qualcuno possa fare piacere leggerle. :)  
> Per quanto riguarda la questione del fotomontaggio, non ce l'ho con nessuno e ne ho già discusso su altri social, quindi vorrei accantonare la negatività, soprattutto in un periodo bello come questo che precede il tour (tra D U E giorni Fabrizio realizzerà il suo sogno e sto piangendo come una mamma orgogliosa).  
> Detto questo, avrete anche notato due cose: una, il lucchetto che mi sono sentita di mettere per evitare determinate situazioni (probabilmente lo toglierò più avanti); la seconda variazione è il titolo della ff, che volevo già cambiare per una serie di motivi e ho scelto questo per essere più international (che poi international cosa che è tutto scritto in italiano?). Mi dispiace tantissimo per quelli che non hanno un account ao3, se a qualcuno interessasse leggere, posso trovare un modo alternativo per far arrivare il capitolo a destinazione.  
> Nota importantissima: vi ringrazio per tutti i kudos, i commenti, le subscriptions, i segnalibri! Troppo gentili! :)  
> Nota importante ma scontata: la storia è frutto della mia fantasia, le relazioni tra i personaggi anche e bla bla. Dalla realtà prendo solo quello che è utile alla mia trama e lo trasporto in un universo alternativo che non esiste.  
> (Fine.) 
> 
> Buona lettura e grazie per la pazienza! *yellow heart emoji* *blue heart emoji*

Se c’era una cosa che Ermal odiava era il doversi svegliare e abbandonare il suo letto per dare inizio ad una giornata pessima e monotona come quella precedente, come avveniva durante ogni sessione. Per di più, quella giornata in particolare, iniziava alle 8. Troppo presto per riuscire a formulare un pensiero sensato e troppo presto per compiere un qualsiasi gesto motorio che non fosse camminare o sedersi. Ebbe solo la forza di riempire una moka per prepararsi un caffè, l’unico suo vero e fedele aiutante nella vita, e lo sforzo gli sembrò paragonabile solo ad una delle fatiche di Ercole. Si mise a sedere in attesa del caffè, sgranocchiando svogliatamente dei biscotti nel frattempo. 

(E nemmeno gli piacevano, i biscotti.)

Stava riflettendo sulla possibilità che avesse dimenticato di mettere l’acqua dentro la moka quando, improvvisamente, Fabrizio lo riportò alla realtà con un sonoro “Ermal!”. Quel richiamo fu come una secchiata d’acqua gelida sulla faccia, tanto che gli cadde quasi il biscotto dalle mani. “Che c’è?” domandò con la scontrosità che lo contraddistingueva prima delle 10 del mattino.

“Di buon umore oggi, vedo!” Rispose Fabrizio, ridendo a ciò che si trovò davanti seduto al tavolo della cucina: Ermal, in pigiama, spettinato e con gli occhi che faticavano a stare aperti. Gli avrebbe fatto una foto in quel preciso momento se non avesse realizzato che probabilmente si sarebbe imbattuto in una scena del genere ogni mattina, così decise di posticipare il servizio fotografico ad un altro giorno.

“Sono le 8” disse Ermal, volendosi giustificare ma non riuscendo a formulare una risposta più esaustiva di quella. Sperava che Fabrizio cogliesse il senso della sua implicazione. A giudicare dalla risata che le sue orecchie captarono – l’udito era l’unico dei sensi che gli funzionava in quel momento – Fabrizio aveva capito.

“Oggi non lavoro al bancone perché stasera suono, mi hanno dato la giornata libera per provare. Te scoccia se sto in casa a suonà? Loro c’hanno n’altro evento pomeriggio, non so dove stare.” Fabrizio gli aveva raccontato la sera prima che lavorava in un locale (del cugino di un amico) come barista e che, ogni tanto, lo facevano suonare per intrattenere i clienti. In questo modo riusciva a racimolare più soldi per poter campare. E, per il momento, era felice così.

“Fa come ti pare, sì, va bene.”

“Grazie, cespuglietto, ci si vede dopo. Magari quando stai un po’ più allegro.” Ermal si rese conto di aver ricevuto quel grazioso soprannome solo qualche ora dopo, mentre ripeteva l’odiato capitolo 6, assumendo una colorazione che attribuì ai raggi di sole cocente che raggiungevano la sua scrivania.

“Ermal-” disse di nuovo Fabrizio stavolta con tono pacato, nonostante l’altro pensasse che se ne fosse già andato “Te sta a scí er caffè. È pronto.”

“Cazzo!” il ragazzo sobbalzò, quasi come se il caffè bollente glielo avessero versato addosso. E mentre sentiva Fabrizio che si allontanava sghignazzando, si maledisse per la sua grande abilità nel fare figure di merda di dimensioni smisurate già appena sveglio.

Ma almeno, l’acqua nella moka, l’aveva messa.

* * *

 

Fabrizio provò per ore cover dei Nirvana. Ermal era abituato a studiare con le sue canzoni preferite in sottofondo, la musica era l’unica cosa che non gli avrebbe mai dato fastidio. Sentire Fabrizio cantare, tuttavia, continuava a distrarlo e non per il pessimo inglese che faceva sanguinare le sue orecchie da aspirante interprete, ma per la voce che accompagnava la melodia. La voce di Fabrizio era roca, forte, intensa, riusciva a raggiungere molteplici tonalità diverse e sapeva, di tanto in tanto, avere lo stesso effetto di una carezza. Quella voce lo faceva _tremare_ , sentiva una scarica di adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene. Avvertiva l’affanno tipicamente causato da una lunga corsa; eppure lui era _fermo_. Seduto alla sua scrivania, il libro e il quaderno di appunti aperti davanti a lui. Su una pagina, Marco – uno dei suoi migliori amici e compagni di corso – aveva scritto, con la sua orrenda grafia, “sveglia!”. Risaliva ad un mese prima, ad un giorno in cui, durante una lezione particolarmente noiosa, rischiò di addormentarsi dopo aver fatto le ore piccole per scrivere un brano che probabilmente nessuno avrebbe mai ascoltato. Adesso quel messaggio gli sembrava più attuale di quanto non fosse e gli fece realizzare lo stato di trance in cui si trovava a causa dell’ascolto del cantautore romano dall’altro lato del muro.

Essendo riuscito a fare meno rispetto all'obiettivo che si era prefissato di raggiungere, Ermal decise di fare una visita al coinquilino, posticipando volentieri il suo studio. Dopotutto, ogni scusa è buona per procrastinare. E, soprattutto, ogni scusa era buona per andare a trovare Fabrizio.

Il nuovo arrivato se ne stava seduto sul letto con la chitarra in mano, nel bel mezzo di un vortice d’aria creato dalla finestra e dalla porta, entrambe spalancate. La lunga tenda bianca ingrigita dal tempo svolazzava trasportata dal vento alle sue spalle, dando l’apparenza di danzare al ritmo di musica. Di quando in quando colpiva, con il suo orlo, il cappello che Fabrizio portava sulla testa, un piccolo cilindro marroncino che aveva probabilmente visto tempi migliori.

Che il senso dell’estetica di Fabrizio in fatto di moda fosse scarso lo aveva già capito in quelle 48 ore di convivenza, ma di certo non si aspettava la presenza di quel cappello che sembrava fare a pugni con il resto del suo outfit. Eppure c’era qualcosa in quell’accessorio che lo rendeva un marchio distintivo della personalità del ragazzo. _Chissà se lo portava spesso? O magari solo quando cantava? Glielo aveva regalato qualcuno? Era Made in-_

“Ermal” disse Fabrizio, richiamandolo dal suo treno di pensieri. Aveva alzato lo sguardo verso di lui e messo in pausa la melodia emessa dalla sua chitarra, staccando bruscamente la mano dalle corde.

“Scusa l’interruzione, ti stavo ascoltando. Sei veramente bravo.”

“Grazie, ce provo” rispose, ridacchiando e lasciando trasparire un po’ di timidezza. “Co sto caldo ‘nse respira” avvicinò la mano alla gola mimando un soffocamento, “ho dovuto spalancare tutto.”

“Almeno così offri un servizio intrattenimento ai vicini di casa e soprattutto a quelli del bar qua sotto” commentò Ermal e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta a braccia conserte. “Io mi sento in una sauna, studiare con questo caldo mi fa girare la testa e mi fa distrarre facilmente.”

E non era nemmeno l’unica cosa che lo distraeva, quel pomeriggio.

Fabrizio rispose con un cenno di comprensione, per poi riprendere a parlare improvvisamente come se un’idea gli fosse appena balenata in mente. “Senti, visto che già stai distratto, siediti ‘n attimo qua e dimmi se ti piacciono ‘ste canzoni mie” disse e indicò lo spazio vuoto accanto a lui sul letto. “Volevo metterle stasera in scaletta ma non ne sono convinto. Non volevo far fare brutta figura a Claudio...”

Claudio, il cugino dell’amico che ormai era diventato anche _suo_ cugino, gli aveva offerto un posto di lavoro in un periodo buio della sua vita e non sapeva ancora come sdebitarsi se non con il duro lavoro e facendogli fare bella figura, davanti ai clienti, con le sue doti canore. L’idea di presentare un brano composto da lui lo terrorizzava poiché, nel caso in cui non fosse apprezzato, questo avrebbe potuto significare un giudizio negativo nei confronti del locale.

 _Claudio, ma che canzoni canta ‘sto ragazzo? Nun se possono sentì, nun ce n’hai n’artro?_ Sentiva le voci di possibili clienti delusi rimbombargli nella testa, era in grado di percepire le loro aspre critiche e progettava scenari nella sua immaginazione fin troppo verosimili per lui. Ma forse era arrivata l’ora, forse avrebbe dovuto rischiare almeno una volta nella vita, senza nascondersi dietro la sicurezza di una cover di una canzone scritta da altri nel passato, già apprezzata, stimata e intoccabile. Ermal, una persona schietta - da quello che aveva potuto capire da quelle poche parole che si erano scambiati -, poteva essere un’ottima cavia per l’ascolto dei suoi brani, un potenziale spettatore con i suoi personali dubbi, gusti e perplessità. Non era sua madre che considerava qualunque cosa scrivesse un capolavoro né una ragazza che magari voleva solo catturare la sua attenzione per mezzo di commenti lusinghieri. No, Ermal non era niente di tutto questo, era il suo coinquilino dal giorno prima, ma era comunque – fino a quel momento – uno sconosciuto, esattamente come un romano annoiato che voleva bersi un cocktail in un bar la sera.

“Sono tutto orecchi” Ermal accettò l’invito, sedendosi accanto a Fabrizio ma facendo attenzione a lasciare un po’ di spazio tra loro.

“Questa si chiama Libero.” Pronunciò il nome della canzone con una determinazione tale da spezzare le catene immaginarie che lo tenevano prigioniero delle sue ansie.

Fabrizio iniziò a cantare ed Ermal sentì tutto intorno a lui annullarsi nell’intensità delle parole e dei suoni che componevano il brano. Il ragazzo di fianco a lui era un poeta, un narratore attento di pezzi di vita vissuta. Aveva la stessa sensibilità dei cantautori morti trent’anni prima, quelli che avevano cambiato la storia con la loro musica, quelli che erano interessati più ai valori e alla verità piuttosto che ai soldi facili. C’era della saggezza nei suoi versi che non rispecchiava la sua giovane età – età che non si era ancora azzardato a chiedere.

 _Perché la libertà è sacra come il pane_ , cantava Fabrizio, mentre Ermal osservava lo stesso verso impresso sul suo braccio con macchie nere d’inchiostro e che fungeva, in quella particolare occasione, da lyric video.

Ermal rimase stordito per qualche secondo anche dopo la fine della canzone, mandando in agitazione il romano che aspettava un commento di approvazione. Poi, il ragazzo rinsavì, un sorriso enorme si fece spazio sulle sue labbra. “È bellissima. Non capisco di cosa ti preoccupi.”

Non c’era un briciolo di falsità negli occhi di Ermal che continuavano ad osservarlo incredulo. E Fabrizio aveva l’impressione che se la canzone fosse stata - a parer suo -orribile, glielo avrebbe fatto notare in qualche modo. Eppure non lo fece, era sincero, _gli piaceva_.

“Moro? Fai Moro di cognome? Come _Aldo_ Moro?” Ermal domandò tutto d’un fiato, osservando il volantino colorato che giaceva accanto a lui. Claudio faceva realizzare dei volantini con i programmi delle serate organizzate nel suo locale e ci teneva a riservare uno spazio dedicato alla presentazione dell'esibizione di Fabrizio. Tutto scritto nero su verde. Una brutta tonalità di verde, secondo Ermal.

Sorrise, con visibile imbarazzo, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi. “In realtà è un soprannome, che uso come nome d’arte. Mi chiamo Mobrici, Fabrizio Mobrici”.

“D’accordo, Agente 007” replicò Ermal che non poté risparmiarsi la battuta.

Fabrizio scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, stavolta rivolgendo verso di lui lo sguardo in segno di apprezzamento. Era un bene che il loro rapporto iniziasse con il piede giusto, avrebbero dovuto condividere _tutto_ per chissà quanto tempo. La convivenza tra sconosciuti non era facile e, ogni volta che cambiava casa, il Moro pregava di non incontrare psicopatici. Ermal gli trasmetteva tutto tranne che energia negativa; era raggiante, sveglio, arguto e riflessivo. Il suo sorriso tradiva la sua giovane età – pochi anni meno di lui? – ma non avvertiva immaturità nelle sue parole e nelle sue azioni. Aveva poi una caratteristica fisica, che di solito lo colpiva nelle persone che ne erano provviste: i ricci ribelli e neri che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, apparendo uno per uno accuratamente disegnati. Sopperivano alla mancanza di folte sopracciglia, una delle quali aveva su di essa incastonato un piercing. In compenso, a differenza di Fabrizio che si era prestato per anni a fare da cavia alla sorella tatuatrice, non aveva tatuaggi. O meglio, non ne aveva nei punti del suo corpo che riusciva a vedere. Glielo avrebbe chiesto, ma dirottare la conversazione in quella direzione, senza prima collocare la domanda in un determinato contesto, sarebbe risultato molto strano. _Scusa, per caso hai dei tatuaggi? Dove di preciso?_ Sì, fin troppo strano.

“Quindi, quale sarà il tuo pubblico stasera?” Ermal riprese a parlare mentre sfregava le mani, che stavano iniziando a sudare, sulla tuta che indossava.

“Di solito sono uomini e donne maturi che vogliono farsi una birra, i ragazzi stanno solo il fine settimana. Però... ora che ci penso... stasera ci stanno degli uomini che hanno prenotato un tavolo per cose di lavoro.” Fabrizio sembrò incassare quest’informazione di colpo, come se non ci avesse riflettuto prima. “Cazzo!”

Infatti.

“Magari questi so più stronzi di quelli che ci stanno di solito! Proprio ora la dovevo cantare ‘na canzone mia?” L’umore di Fabrizio era cambiato in un battibaleno, non era più emozionato come era fino a pochi minuti prima. Si passò una mano sulla faccia per la frustrazione, l’ansia aveva velato il suo volto e spento il suo bel sorriso.

Ermal si sentì in colpa per aver fatto quella domanda, ma di certo non si aspetta una reazione del genere. Glielo dicevano che parlava troppo e finalmente aveva compreso appieno il senso di quell’affermazione. “Ma Fabrizio, ma scherzi? La canzone è bellissima, non capisco perché dovresti preoccuparti del parere di un paio di imprenditori incravattati. Tu canta. Non ti apprezzano? Ci perdono loro. Ti apprezzano? Tutto riguadagnato. La tua musica è più dell’opinione di un gruppo di persone, c’è la tua anima dentro.”

Il romano si tolse la mano dalla faccia e lo guardò così intensamente da farlo deglutire. Stava ponderando su ciascuna delle parole pronunciate dal ragazzo accanto a lui, era come se un’energia fulminea si fosse impossessata di lui.

“Grazie, davvero.” Non gli disse altro, era l’unica cosa che fu in grado di dirgli. Tutto il resto non poteva proferirlo con delle semplici parole, ma il discorso del suo coinquilino aveva di certo smosso qualcosa dentro di lui.

“Dopotutto sei tu quello che ha appena affermato di volersi sentire libero.” Il sorriso che Ermal sfoderò era caldo e accogliente, come potrebbe essere quello di una madre che vuole rassicurare il figlio che i mostri sotto al suo letto sono solo frutto della sua immaginazione.

“Dovrei mettere in pratica ciò che predico.”

“Dovresti” Ermal concordò “e dovresti anche cambiarti. Non vorrai mica andare al tuo concerto vestito così?”

Fabrizio, colto alla sprovvista, abbassò lo sguardo esaminando i suoi jeans consunti e la sua T-shirt dei Metallica. “...sì?” disse timidamente; la sua risposta sembrava più una domanda.

Ermal gli lanciò un’occhiataccia di disappunto tale da fargli rivalutare non solo le sue scelte in fatto di abbigliamento, ma anche quelle tutte fatte in passato, in qualsiasi ambito. “Per carità, io adoro i Metallica ma se loro stanno in cravatta, tu puoi almeno mettere una camicia” fece una breve pausa, avendo valutato un piccolo dettaglio che forse ignorava, “...perché tu _ce l’hai_ una camicia, vero?”

Fabrizio si fece piccolo piccolo sotto quello sguardo inquisitore. “Ce l’ho, ce l’ho... però non so in che condizioni stanno, se proprio devo esse sincero.”

Ermal si abbandonò ad un lungo sospiro e si alzò di scatto, poi gli fece cenno di seguirlo. “Vieni, ti presto qualcosa io, se ti vanno i miei vestiti.”

Ermal aveva un guardaroba ben fornito, i vestiti appesi ordinati con una certa meticolosità. Passò in rassegna il lato dell’armadio in cui si susseguivano camicie dai colori e dalle fantasie più disparate. Ne prese in mano alcune e le osservò una per una mentre ponderava su quale potesse essere la migliore per Fabrizio. Alla fine optò per una camicia di lino blu scuro, di certo più elegante di una T-shirt, e al contempo adatta all'afa estiva.

“Potresti fare uno di quei programmi in televisione in cui mettono a posto il guardaroba alle persone che si vestono da zappatori come me” decretò Fabrizio, mentre esaminava la camicia leggera tra le sue mani, attento a non rovinarla in nessun modo, anche solo con il peso del suo sguardo.

“Come Enzo Miccio?”

La confusione negli occhi di Fabrizio non aveva prezzo. “Chi?”

Ermal sospirò. “Lascia stare e metti sta camicia, dopo di che indossa dei pantaloni che non sembrino reduci da una giornata in campagna. Non penso che nessuno dei miei ti starebbe...”

Ermal aveva la lingua più tagliente di un coltello giapponese, ma Fabrizio non riusciva proprio ad offendersi. Quel ragazzo lo incuriosiva più che infastidirlo e la generosità mostrata nei suoi confronti gli alleggeriva un po’ il cuore, anche se mai lo avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce.

Colpito da quelle parole, Fabrizio obbedì all’ordine impartitogli e, una volta tolto il cappello, si sfilò velocemente la maglia da dosso prima che il suo sfacciato coinquilino potesse aggiungere altro.

Comprensibilmente, Ermal non aggiunse nulla.

Era rimasto di sasso, inchiodato nel punto in cui si trovava, la bocca semiaperta e una gruccia in mano. Non poté fare a meno di osservare quello che gli stava di fronte, notando dettagli fino ad ora nascosti come le lettere nere in corsivo che gli attraversavano il petto appena sotto le clavicole. Non che la presenza di un ulteriore tatuaggio lo stupisse, a differenza di tutto _il resto_ che invece lo stupiva eccome. Ritornò sulla terra ferma dopo svariati secondi, quando Fabrizio aveva già indossato la camicia e tentava di infilare i bottoni nelle asole, partendo direttamente dal quarto.

Adesso Ermal fingeva di star risistemando la gruccia nell’armadio, ordinandogli anche di _non rimettere assolutamente quel cappello_ mentre gli dava le spalle. Fabrizio accettò anche questo consiglio, a malincuore, avendo ormai donato la sua più completa fiducia al suo stylist improvvisato.

“Sai? In 27 anni di vita nessuno mi aveva mai detto come vestirmi. Se non mia mamma” rise di gusto, attirando l’attenzione di Ermal che si era nuovamente voltato verso di lui, l’imbarazzo ormai seppellito nella sua memoria. “Lo so che vestirsi in modo più curato è importante, ma io sono un disastro nell'accoppiare i colori e non so manco cosa vada di moda quest’anno.”

Ermal avrebbe voluto fargli notare che un guardaroba più curato sarebbe stato solo un bonus per lui con la faccia e il fisico che si ritrovava, ma decise di tenere il commento per sé.

“Ti insegnerei io ma devo già darti lezioni di inglese” rispose invece, mentre lo guardava arrotolarsi una manica su per il braccio con scarsi risultati. Sospirò con impazienza e, come per istinto, avanzò verso di lui, adagiando le dita su quelle nervose dell’altro. “Aspetta, faccio io.”

Due grandi occhi scuri puntati su di lui gli bruciarono il viso tanto quanto il contatto tra le loro dita. _Aveva forse esagerato? Era così che facevano gli stylist, no? Lui non lo era veramente, ma in quel preciso momento era come se lo fosse... quindi cosa c’era di sbagliato nell'invadere il suo spazio personale al fine di aiutarlo?_ Le sue preoccupazioni si dissiparono quando udì un sincero “Grazie” pronunciato dalla voce calda di Fabrizio.

Si limitò a sorridergli con gentilezza. “Ecco fatto. Pronto a spaccare?”

* * *

Fabrizio aveva lasciato l’appartamento poco dopo, con addosso la sua camicia che gli andava leggermente stretta, un paio di jeans decenti e i suoi amati stivaletti neri (perché non aveva di meglio). Era visibilmente agitato, aveva programmato per quella serata qualcosa di mai fatto prima e che avrebbe sancito una svolta nella sua vita. Cantare un proprio brano per la prima volta davanti a decine di sconosciuti non doveva essere piacevole, capiva perché fosse per lui costante fonte di preoccupazione.

Era mezzanotte passata. Ermal stava disteso sul suo letto incapace di lasciarsi rapire da Morfeo, i pensieri gli si susseguivano nella mente con una tale velocità che faticava a starci dietro. Era pratica comune, della gente dalla stabile sanità mentale, contare le pecore per cercare di addormentarsi ma Ermal, che di stabile non aveva nemmeno la traballante scrivania in camera sua, iniziò a fare un altro tipo di conti.

27-21. 6.

Erano ben 6 gli anni di differenza che li separavano. Era un asso in matematica, 27-21 faceva 6, non c’erano dubbi. Tuttavia sperava che, rifacendo il calcolo, la differenza potesse magicamente diminuire. Ma la matematica, _lo sanno tutti_ , è una scienza esatta. Così come esatta era la sua auto-diagnosi: la sessione estiva gli faceva male, molto male.

Si rigirò nel letto, un grugnito di frustrazione gli risuonò in gola.

Per la prima volta, forse, sarebbe stato bocciato ad un esame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingete che le frasi in romanaccio siano corrette. <3  
> Sto cercando di inserire alcune scene di "vita quotidiana" per rendere il tutto un po' relatable hahah  
> Grazie per aver seguito la storia! Se vi va, ditemi cosa ne pensate :)


	3. una candela accesa fra me e te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutt*!  
> Mi scuso, come al solito, per l'attesa e vi ringrazio per gli apprezzamenti che avete espresso per il precedente capitolo <3  
> Ecco qui il capitolo tre, vi auguro una buona lettura! Spero che vi piaccia, abbastanza da potermi perdonare l'attesa hahah :)

“E la mattina dopo, sai che fa quando mi vede? Mi abbraccia! Macco, hai capito? Mi abbraccia! Pazzesco!”

Marco lo guardava, fingendosi attento, mentre rifletteva sul fatto che il suo amico aveva ormai raggiunto un punto di non ritorno. Quindi annuì, limitando al minimo le espressioni sul suo volto, e disse beffardamente: “Già, assurdo!”

Ermal sembrava un cavallo imbizzarrito, non riusciva a smettere di parlare né di gesticolare animatamente. “Che poi tu lo sai come sono io la mattina, no? Sono morto di sonno, non connetto, detesto il contatto fisico... immaginati quando mi sono visto piombare addosso lui, alto e muscoloso, che mi abbraccia come se fossimo sul _Titanic_!”

Marco sbuffò, la testa poggiata su una mano chiusa e stretta a pugno. “Una vera tragedia, amico mio.”

Ermal, dispensatore di parole a raffica nell’ultima mezz’ora, si fece d’un tratto serioso, notando qualcosa di più nel tono piatto del suo amico. “Marco, mi stai forse prendendo per il culo?”

“Ovvio” replicò Marco, come se la risposta fosse scontata “Come potrei non farlo? Stai parlando di questo tipo da mezz’ora, credevo volessi studiare.”

In effetti era per quello che Ermal aveva chiamato Marco il giorno prima, colto dal panico pre-esame che si avvicinava ogni giorno di più, ed è per questo che si trovavano nell’appartamento del ricciolino, in cucina, con i libri ormai dimenticati sparsi sul tavolo. Ermal aveva impostato pure un countdown sul telefono, che ad ogni numero che tornava indietro gli faceva sentire sempre più la necessità di bersi una camomilla. Per allentare la tensione aveva così deciso di chiamare Marco, suo fedele compagno di studio. Tuttavia, sembrava che lo studente-tutti-trenta avesse non solo smaltito l’ansia, ma che fosse totalmente distratto da qualcos’(o meglio, qualcun) altro.

Entrato in un mondo parallelo con due soli abitanti – lui e il nuovo coinquilino –, Ermal aveva parlato per trentadue minuti (contati da Marco stesso) delle sue vicissitudini con protagonista l’incredibile Fabrizio. Non essendo al momento presente in casa, Ermal aveva dato sfogo alle sue doti da narratore in tutta libertà. In particolare, la storia che maggiormente lo aveva scosso e di cui aveva raccontato ogni singolo dettaglio una mente sia in grado di memorizzare, era quella dell’ _abbraccio_ : la sola parola faceva illuminare gli occhi di Ermal come se fosse un interruttore. Pare infatti che, dopo aver cantato una delle sue canzoni nel pub in cui lavorava, su consiglio spassionato di Ermal, Fabrizio L’Incredibile avesse riscosso grande successo e lo avesse abbracciato molto calorosamente per ringraziarlo l'indomani mattina. Marco sospettò che Ermal avesse contato anche i secondi della durata di quel gesto di affetto così eccezionale, ma che non li avesse esplicitati per puro senso di pudore.  L’alternativa era che non avesse contato nulla, dato che in tutta probabilità il suo cervello aveva smesso di funzionare nell’istante in cui aveva sentito addosso le braccia dell’altro.

“Io _voglio_ studiare, ma sei anche mio amico, Marco e ti racconto sempre quello che succede nella mia vita... non ti vedo da più di una settimana!”

Marco si stava spazientendo, Ermal era testardo in modo esagerato e non avrebbe mai ammesso quello che il suo amico avrebbe voluto fargli confessare. “Molto monotematico però, il tuo racconto. Vuoi sapere come la penso riguardo al _tuo_ Fabrizio?”

Ermal avvampò all’uso di quel possessivo, sia perché la sola implicazione fece scaturire una serie di immagini nella sua mente – immediatamente cancellate – sia per la vergogna di essere stato letto dentro, smascherato in un certo senso. Non era sicuro dei suoi sentimenti, non riusciva a controllare i suoi pensieri e mille dubbi lo attanagliavano: l’unica cosa rimasta da fare, nell’attesa di poter definire con certezza ciò che gli passava per la mente (e per il cuore), era negare. Negare tutto, difendendo la sua dignità con le unghie e con i denti o, più nello specifico, con il sarcasmo e le amorevoli offese gratuite.  Il tutto eseguito con il massimo della discrezione.

“So già cosa vuoi dirmi e la risposta è _no_ , non è come pensi.”

“Lo sai a cosa sto pensando io? Al tipo della magistrale che studia cinese, quello che ci ha aiutati con il progetto.”

Ermal roteò gli occhi con insofferenza. Marco aveva la capacità di ritirare fuori quella storia costantemente, anche quando non c’era assoluta correlazione tra essa e l’argomento di cui si stava parlando. Lo avrebbe inserito verosimilmente anche nella stesura della lista della spesa: latte, pasta, uova, il tipo della magistrale che studia cinese...

In breve, Marco aveva notato lo strano atteggiamento di Ermal nei confronti del ragazzo che, in facoltà, si era offerto di spiegare loro un progetto che lui aveva già portato a termine alla triennale. Il ragazzo – biondo, alto, vistosi occhi azzurri e barba incolta – era oggettivamente bello quanto altrettanto oggettiva era l’ammirazione negli occhi del ricciolino che sembrava pendere dalle sue labbra, non come se stesse spiegando loro come redigere una relazione, ma quale fosse il senso della vita stessa. Scontato a dirsi, Ermal non aveva sentito altro che costanti perculamenti da parte di Marco che amava vedere Ermal ridotto in poltiglia così, con i muri costruiti attorno a lui crollati a terra e che lasciavano un’ampia visuale aperta sul suo cuore. Come aveva appreso da Anna, la sua fidanzata, avida divoratrice di saghe e serie tv, il termine tecnico per esprimere come la pensava sulla questione era _ship_. Non sarebbero stati male insieme, li shippava.

Il biondino, di cui Marco non ricordava il nome, era perlomeno più gentile di Giulia, la loro compagna di corso dietro cui Ermal correva senza mai ottenere qualcosa.

Marco aveva tratto le sue conclusioni studiando i comportamenti dell’amico a cospetto delle due persone sopracitate ed era giunto ad un’unica rivelazione.

“Bisessualità, Ermal. Esiste, non è un problema ed è perfettamente normale. Non sono un esperto ma è quando sei attratto sia da persone del tuo stesso sesso che dell'altro-”

Il ragazzo si mise subito sulla difensiva. “ _Lo so_ cos’è la bisessualità, Marco, non ho bisogno di una lezioncina da te.”

“Magari non da me... ma, per tua informazione, fanno i convegni su queste cose all’università... anche degli incontri.”

Ermal sospirò, trasudando una crescente irritazione. “Grazie, ma non ho bisogno dei nemmeno dei convegni all’università.”

“Beh” disse il suo amico, facendo spallucce “in effetti perché andare ai convegni dell’università quando puoi avere un’esperienza diretta?”

“Marco!”

Caso volle che, quasi come uno scherzo del destino, Fabrizio decise di rientrare in casa in quel preciso momento, facendo raggelare il sangue al suo coinquilino che non avrebbe voluto di certo affrontare quell’argomento in sua presenza. Adesso si sentiva profondamente in imbarazzo, nonostante il Moro non avesse sentito nulla.

Ma Marco era comunque un uomo morto.

Fabrizio era entrato in cucina, mentre Ermal cercava in tutti i modi di dissimulare il suo disagio, e aveva rivolto l’attenzione verso Marco, trattandolo con estremo garbo. "Ciao, tutto bene? Studiate? Come procede?" domandò e prima che uno dei due potesse rispondere, allungò il braccio verso lo sconosciuto in stanza, che lo stava scrutando attentamente. "Fabrizio, piacere."

"Marco, piacere mio."

Il piacere era davvero suo. Vedere Fabrizio di presenza non aveva fatto altro che rafforzare la sua posizione. Oggettivamente bello, come il biondino della magistrale, Fabrizio era entrato al cento per cento nel cuore e nella testa del suo migliore amico che aveva sviluppato una cotta grande quanto l'intero Lazio. A modo suo, quel ragazzo scuro e fascinoso risultava anche buffo in apparenza per via della canotta nera – che non nascondeva nessuno dei suoi vistosi tatuaggi – e dei bermuda che stava indossando, il tutto condito da un cappello di paglia che teneva sulla testa, uno di quelli che Marco avrebbe usato soltanto al mare per non rischiare di beccarsi un’insolazione.

"Procede" Ermal aveva risposto, con tono sommesso, non guardandolo nemmeno negli occhi ma focalizzandosi sul suo quaderno di appunti.

"Ermal, stammi a sentire, calmati e vedi che tutto andrà bene. Non è il primo esame che fai" detto questo gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e poi gli passò amabilmente una mano tra i ricci che balzarono in tutte le direzioni mentre l'aria balzava fuori dai suoi polmoni. Il gesto era intimo e confidenziale e la sua espressione lasciava trapelare un affetto troppo atipico tra due persone che in confidenza non erano ancora.

"Speriamo bene."

Fabrizio gli tolse la mano di dosso, che nel frattempo era scivolata giù sul suo collo e lì vi aveva sostato per un tempo più lungo del necessario. "Ah, stavo scordando che devo ridarti la camicia."

Marco alzò il sopracciglio con aria interrogativa e, impossessato da forte curiosità, studiò il viso di Ermal che era parzialmente – e non a caso -  celato dietro i suoi ricci.

La camicia? Erano davvero già alla fase dello scambio di vestiti? Era praticamente quasi fatta. Cercò di trattenersi dal fare qualsiasi commento che avrebbe attirato su di sé tutti gli insulti del mondo, in più lingue, da parte di Ermal.

"Sì, rimettila in camera mia, appoggiala dove ti pare" Ermal sembrava stizzito, ma non nei confronti di Fabrizio, piuttosto dall’imbarazzo scaturito da quella situazione, davanti a quello che lo aveva accusato poco prima di stravedere per il suo coinquilino.

Fabrizio andò via dopo la risposta di Ermal, con un saluto appena accennato; sul suo volto aleggiava un velo di confusione a causa della reazione che il ragazzo aveva inscenato, ma decise comunque di non prenderla sul personale. Una delle cose che aveva appreso su Ermal, a parte la sua disponibilità e schiettezza, era che gli esami lo rendevano nervoso e intrattabile. Lui l’università non l’aveva mai fatta ma reputò quell’ansia parecchio comune tra gli studenti.

Marco si chinò verso Ermal, che fingeva ancora di leggere una pagina davanti a sé, e sussurrò piano “Non è così che si tratta il tipo che ti piace”

Ermal sembrò improvvisamente ricordarsi di come guardare negli occhi qualcuno che ti stava parlando, ma aggiunse un pizzico di indignazione al suo sguardo. “Non ho una cotta per... _lui_. E nemmeno per Stefano, mai avuta!” controbatté Ermal, la sua voce bassa ma decisa.

“Stefano?”

“Il tipo che studia cinese”

“Eppure ti ricordi il nome...”

“Ti brucio gli appunti.”

* * *

 “Ce staccano ‘a corrente” Ermal si trovò un foglio penzolare con prepotenza a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, stretto tra le dita scure di colui che aveva appena pronunciato le parole di cui il più piccolo ebbe difficoltà a coglierne il significato di primo acchito.

“In che senso? Perché? Abbiamo già pagato le bollette, ci dev’essere un errore” Ermal entrò in modalità panico, a cui si sovrappose la modalità incazzatura perché, nonostante dimenticasse quasi sempre di pagare le bollette della luce, questa volta era certo di averlo fatto nei tempi richiesti.

“Sta calmo” Fabrizio sorrise, divertito ma al contempo intenerito dalla reazione dell’altro “la staccano perché devono fa’ dei lavori in tutta la strada.”

Ermal sentì di aver fatto la figura dello stupido per aver lasciato la sua ansia avere la meglio su di lui, senza prima chiedere alcuna spiegazione. Arrossì mentre si schiariva la voce, cercando di ricomporsi “Per quanto tempo durerà? Volevo studiare fino a tardi, ho bisogno almeno di una lampada.”

“Temo che dovrai accontentarti di una candela, le riparazioni termineranno domani mattina”

Ermal esternò un esagerato lamento. Non riusciva a crederci: era già stato distratto abbastanza dalla nuova presenza in casa sua e adesso si aggiungeva un problema ancor più grave, quello di dover leggere e finire gli schemi che stava preparando supportato dalla luce di una candela, come fosse uno studioso dei tempi pre-edisoniani. Tanto valeva, a questo punto, usare anche penna e calamaio e sfoggiare la sua migliore calligrafia in perfetto stile settecentesco.

A peggiorare la situazione era il fatto di non possedere più di una candela, cosa che avrebbe lasciato Fabrizio al buio o che lo avrebbe costretto a stare incollato alle sue costole se non voleva sbattere il naso contro la credenza.

“Di candela ce n’è una sola, lasciata qui dal padrone di casa. Se non sbaglio ha dei motivi religiosi, tipo croci e Santi, quelli che forse dovrei pregare in questo momento”

Fabrizio scoppiò a ridere, intonando quella adorabile risata difficile da dimenticare; gli faceva sentire qualcosa dentro, come un nodo che gli strizzava tutti gli organi vitali contenuti dentro la sua pancia.

Era una sensazione orribile.

Inoltre, non aiutava nemmeno il fatto che continuasse ad immaginarsi cosa avrebbe implicato la condivisione di una singola candela, posta in mezzo a loro, a creare una strana atmosfera di intimità che di solito porta, nei film, a situazioni di tutt’altro genere.

Non che volesse essere protagonista di un ipotetico film di questo tipo, sia chiaro.

Purtroppo lui era così, _immaginativo_ , la sua mente viaggiava senza controllo, senza che potesse darle il via.

“Va be’, dai, esco io e le vado a comprare dar cinese qui affianco.”

 

Fabrizio si presentò a casa con un set di candele di tutti i colori, abbastanza da illuminarci l’intero perimetro dello Stadio Olimpico. Il rischio di doverne condividere una era drasticamente calato e nella mente di Ermal avanzava anche l’idea di costruirsi, per diletto, il proprio copricapo contornato di candele, degno di una tradizionale celebrazione scandinava della festa di Santa Lucia. Il buffo pensiero di Fabrizio con qualcosa di simile sul capo  – comunque migliore dei suoi osceni cappelli  – cancellò le immagini in precedenza presenti nella sua mente, di gran lunga più impure.

Quando il sole tramontò, la casa venne inghiottita dalle tenebre poiché, essendo spente anche le luci fuori in strada, l’unica cosa che illuminava le stanze era il pallido bagliore della luna laddove queste fossero esposte verso di essa. Il corridoio, privo di finestre, era completamente immerso nel buio tanto che Fabrizio aveva iniziato proprio da questo nella sua disposizione coreografica delle candele. Ermal uscì dalla sua stanza per recuperarne una e incontrò il suo coinquilino chino su una candela, munito di accendino, intento ad accenderla. Erano tutte provviste di piccoli portacandela di vetro – anch’essi recuperati dal cinese all’angolo, dato che quel negozio era in grado di soddisfare praticamente ogni tua richiesta – ed erano disposte in fila, lungo una parete.

“Non è che c’avresti anche un agnellino da sacrificare?” una voce prese Fabrizio alla sprovvista, a cui per poco non cadde a terra l’accendino. Ermal, in realtà, aveva pensato ad una differente battuta da fare, sempre attinente alla situazione, ma che lasciava spazio ad alcune implicazioni ambigue. La prima domanda che gli passò per la mente fu, infatti, “dove sono i petali di rosa?” ma reputò l’opzione della battuta macabra molto meno imbarazzante rispetto a quella da commedia romantica americana.

“Avevano finito gli agnelli dar cinese” Fabrizio, che era rimasto sorpreso dalla presenza dell’altro per alcuni istanti, ritornò in sé e sfoderò un sorrisetto a Ermal dal basso, mentre accendeva l’ultima candela della fila, che gli illuminò il viso e donò un diverso luccichio ai suoi occhi. Ermal si sentì bruciare e poi sudare, probabilmente perché le candele erano troppe.

Gliel’aveva anche detto che aveva esagerato.

E ora ne sentiva le conseguenze sulla sua pelle.

“Se ti serve la luce in cucina per prepararti la cena, aspetta, vengo a metterti là quelle che sono rimaste” continuò Fabrizio.

Ermal iniziò a giocare con le sue mani per l’imbarazzo. “Il punto è che non ho niente da preparare, preso dallo studio ho scordato di fare la spesa. Credo uscirò a comprarmi un pezzo di pizza, giusto per non svenire.”

Nel sentire la risposta del suo coinquilino, a Fabrizio venne un’illuminazione – parola forse poco appropriata per qualcuno a cui avevano appena staccato la corrente – e poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Ermal in modo rassicurante, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Ma che ce devi fa’ co’ un pezzo de pizza, Ermal! C’ho gli ingredienti per una carbonara, fatta nel modo in cui si dovrebbe fare- stasera cucino io anche per te.”

E così fu. Fabrizio iniziò a preparare, aiutato di tanto in tanto da Ermal che gli passava il sale o il pecorino o le uova, cercando il più possibile di rendersi utile. Alla fine, si trovarono seduti al tavolo, l’uno di fronte all’altro con una candela in mezzo a loro, a gustare quella pietanza che impressionò Ermal a tal punto da distrarlo anche dal fatto che, nel frattempo, Fabrizio aveva rinunciato ad indossare una maglietta, preso dal caldo emanato da tutto il fuoco attorno a lui, compreso quello dei fornelli.

Dio era stato poco equilibrato nella distribuzione dei talenti: a qualcuno aveva donato la capacità di cantare, scrivere belle canzoni e cucinare. Tutte queste qualità ad una persona sola. E non contento, per di più, l’aveva dotata anche di una rara bellezza.

Ermal non rimpiangeva per nulla l’ingegnere aerospaziale il cui piatto forte erano i sofficini al prosciutto.

“Ammazza Fabrì, sei proprio bravo”

“Grazie, quando vuoi posso cucinarti qualcos’altro, se ti fa piacere. So fare anche la pizza” L’occhiolino con cui Fabrizio accompagnò l’affermazione, misto a quella esplicita disponibilità a volerlo viziare in qualche modo, imbarazzarono Ermal a tal punto che sentì l’impellente bisogno di accendersi una sigaretta per calmarsi. Gesto che, ovviamente, fu seguito a ruota da Fabrizio che si chinò con la sigaretta in bocca sulla candela in mezzo alla tavola per accenderla, così, senza colpo ferire.

Ermal si rese conto che non avrebbe mai pensato a compiere un’azione del genere con una tale naturalezza, non essendosi mai trovato in una situazione simile; a Fabrizio invece l’atteggiamento da duro o da sex symbol riusciva benissimo, senza nemmeno doverci riflettere o pianificare in anticipo tutti i suoi prossimi movimenti. Sembrava che accendesse le sue sigarette con una candela tutti i giorni della sua vita.

Ermal si limitò ad avvicinare la sua alla fiamma. Sfigato com’era gli avrebbero preso fuoco i capelli se ci avesse avvicinato la faccia.

“Detesto avere questo vizio. Il fumo, intendo. Mia madre mi ripete di smettere in continuazione ma lo stress dell'università me lo impedisce… se solo fossi meno ansioso, magari…” Ermal riprese a parlare, come soluzione per scacciare via i suoi pensieri. Un argomento come il fumo poteva essere molto versatile in una conversazione tra due fumatori. Non vi era un clima particolarmente invivibile in quel periodo a Roma, solo un caldo molto regolare, quindi scartò l'argomento ‘tempo' a priori.

Fabrizio picchiettò la sigaretta sul bicchiere mezzo pieno d'acqua per farvi cadere dentro la cenere in eccesso. “Vorrei smette pur'io. Un giorno ci riuscirò, ho abbandonato vizi peggiori” Fabrizio confessò, mentre la luce candela gli evidenziava l'espressione rigida formatasi sul suo viso, che gli conferiva almeno vent'anni in più. C'era rammarico nella sua voce, tipico di quelli che hanno vissuto una guerra, un lutto o una terribile tragedia e che si sono rialzati con dignità seppur conservano ancora dentro tutta la tristezza provata che gli si riflette negli occhi e che rispolverano quando sono costretti a rivivere tutto nel ricordo.

Ermal, che di solito parlava tanto, non sapeva cosa dire, ritenendo scortese fare ulteriori domande sull'argomento. Spettava a Fabrizio decidere se raccontargli o meno a cosa si riferisse, nonostante la curiosità lo stesse _logorando_.

“Non devi raccontarmelo se non vuoi, ma qualsiasi cosa fosse sappi che sei una persona fortissima. Abbandonare un vizio, una dipendenza, è difficile e richiede tanto coraggio. Ora puoi guardarti indietro e pensare solo a quanto tu sia migliorato. Dovremmo tutti provare a diventare una versione migliore di noi stessi.”

Se era vero che Ermal era bravo con i discorsi motivazionali, era anche pur vero il fatto che non sapesse di cosa stessero parlando e le sue parole potrebbero essere state poco attinenti. Era come complimentarsi per la bellezza di un regalo ricevuto davanti alla scatola ancora chiusa.

“È la seconda volta in una settimana che mi dici ‘ste cose belle. Dov'eri durante alcuni momenti più difficili della mia vita? Mi sarebbe servito un amico come te" disse sincero Fabrizio, ridacchiando, come se non avesse detto nulla di che. Invece le sue parole pesavano, pesavano eccome. Ermal non sapeva come reagire a ciò che aveva appena sentito, l'imbarazzo misto alla soddisfazione di essere riuscito ancora una volta a fargli del bene gli limitarono le capacità muscolari. Gli rivolse solo un sorriso, appena accennato ma più luminoso del piccolo fuoco tra loro.

“Te voglio dare un consiglio, Ermal” continuò lui, per poi fermarsi un attimo per riprendere fiato “non prendere mai niente. A questa età si fanno tutti, si fanno contagiare dagli altri perché credono di essere invincibili e immortali. Ma non lo siamo, siamo solo giovani, stupidi ed ingenui. Ho provato di _tutto_ e sono fortunato ad essere qui a raccontartelo, ma altri non sono stati fortunati quanto me… sono pulito, pulitissimo, da anni ormai ma avrei voluto essere più forte. La dipendenza avrebbe potuto uccidermi.”

Ermal rimase esterrefatto, aveva ricevuto più informazioni di quante avrebbe pensato di ottenerne e faticò a trovare qualcosa da dire. Non capita tutti giorni che qualcuno ti racconti di una passata dipendenza dalle droghe. Fabrizio aveva dimostrato di fidarsi di lui a tal punto che, nella stessa settimana in cui si erano conosciuti per la prima volta, aveva deciso di raccontargli una storia fatta di ansie, mostri e dolori non lontanamente paragonabile alle sue lamentele legate ad uno stupido esame universitario. Ermal, dal canto suo, sapeva cosa volesse dire combattere contro un mostro più grande di lui e riuscire a sconfiggerlo. Il suo però non era una dipendenza, ma una persona in carne ed ossa che gli strappava via un po' della sua vitalità giorno dopo giorno. Adesso doveva però focalizzarsi su Fabrizio, facendogli intendere che in nessun modo lui lo avrebbe giudicato per il suo passato. “Terrò a mente il consiglio, Fabri" cercò di mantenere la sua voce il più pacata possibile, nonostante stesse tremando al solo immaginarsi cosa volesse dire soffrire per una lotta così opprimente contro sé stessi “grazie per aver condiviso con me questa storia, hai avuto un gran coraggio. Non vergognartene, è una storia di vittorie e non di sconfitte.”

“Visto? Lo stai facendo ancora. Fammele sentire le tue canzoni, un giorno."

Ermal sorrise. “Dai, ci penso.”

 

Erano rimasti a chiacchierare per un'altra mezz'ora fino a quando la cera si era quasi tutta sciolta e non era arrivato il momento per Fabrizio di andare al locale a cantare, subito dopo il gruppo jazz ospite di quella serata. Ermal aveva continuato a studiare dopo cena, sebbene gli occhi gli si chiudessero per la stanchezza, dato che si era svegliato poco dopo le otto e la luce soffusa nella sua stanza non lo aiutava.

Chiuse i libri sulla scrivania e si mise a letto, portando una candela azzurra con sé e poggiandola sul suo comodino. La osservò per alcuni secondi mentre bruciava indisturbata e la cera colava fino a toccare la base di vetro. Bruciava ancora come quella candela, nonostante tutto quello che era successo nella sua vita, il panico, la rabbia, la tristezza, le lacrime. E anche Fabrizio bruciava ancora, anche se aveva quasi permesso ad una dipendenza di spegnerlo. Erano due _sopravvissuti_ , capitati insieme, nella stessa casa, forse per volere delle stelle.

I suoi sentimenti non gli erano ancora chiari, ma la vicinanza tra loro si era amplificata e gli andava bene così, gli bastava avere qualcuno con cui parlare che avesse combattuto, come lui, una lunga battaglia nella vita e da cui era uscito vittorioso. Al diavolo il resto, almeno per il momento, non tutto doveva avere un nome, una definizione o un'etichetta. Doveva solo ragionare, stando attento a muoversi con cautela per non rovinare tutto quello che si era creato tra loro.

Rivolse un'ultima occhiata alla candela e sorrise, raccolse un po' d'aria nei polmoni e ci soffiò sopra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se sia necessario puntualizzarlo ma lo farò per correttezza: nella conversazione iniziale sulla bisessualità tra Marco e Ermal, il tema non viene appositamente trattato nella sua pienezza o nelle sue sfumature, essendo Marco un (mega) ignorante in materia. Però lui è un amico super supportive e ha cercato, a suo modo, di rassicurare Ermal che non ci sarebbe nulla di sbagliato nei suoi sentimenti (insomma viviamo in un brutto mondo e ahimè, qualcuno potrebbe pensarlo).  
> Ah, poi mi scuso per la febbre che vi ho fatto venire dopo l'ennesima lettura del termine 'candela'. Dopotutto erano le protagoniste del capitolo, dovevo citarle più volte (?)
> 
> Grazie ancora per aver letto tutto questo, lasciatemi un feedback se vi va :)


	4. senza capire neanche una parola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ave!  
> Mi piace ricomparire ogni tanto, a sorpresa, e lasciarvi un aggiornamento sulla mia adorabile coppia di coinquilini (che si vogliono bene ma non così tanto).  
> (Se sopportate questi miei ritmi però vi voglio bene io. <3)  
> Ribadisco che la storia non vuole rappresentare in nessun modo la realtà in quanto frutto della mia immaginazione quasi interamente, se non con qualche richiamo ai due uomini a cui mi ispiro (che sono meno del 30%).
> 
> Detto ciò, è il giorno dell'esame. Basta dire questo.

Il giorno prima dell'esame è tante cose insieme. È _miracoloso_ quando riesci a memorizzare, con la costante ripetizione e solo per un tempo massimo di ventiquattro ore, quelle definizioni che proprio non ti entravano in testa nei mesi precedenti. È anche un giorno sovraccarico d'ansia: ripassi e ripeti tutto quello che puoi, mentre immagini il professore seduto dall'altro lato della tua scrivania, con quell'aria di chi ti ha già giudicato male per il modo in cui lo hai salutato. La quantità di caffè consumata raddoppia così come quella di acqua bevuta, a causa della secchezza alla gola, conseguenza dell'incessante uso della voce.  
La memoria di Ermal non era impeccabile, spesso sbagliava i testi delle sue stesse canzoni quando le ricantava, ma sopperiva a questa mancanza con uno studio adeguato e, soprattutto, con le eccellenti capacità dialettiche di cui era dotato, che affascinavano generazioni di professori da quando aveva solo quindici anni.  
Aveva passato buona parte del suo tempo in biblioteca, che vantava di una temperatura più fresca al suo interno, a differenza del forno che era diventata camera sua. Adesso però si trovava finalmente in casa, con un vecchio ventilatore, che il suo padrone di casa era riuscito a recuperare dalla cantina, puntato sulla faccia.  
L'ambiente ventilato riusciva ad aiutarlo nel suo studio, ma Ermal non smetteva di pensare al fatto che sarebbe anche potuto essere in compagnia. Compagnia non di Fabrizio, che stava lavorando anche più del solito, ma di Marco. Marco che lo aveva, infatti, tradito. E lo aveva fatto nel più brutale dei modi: ammalandosi.  
Il suo amico non era forte abbastanza da rinunciare ad una partita di calcetto, nemmeno sotto pessime condizioni e in periodi in cui non poteva permetterselo. Ermal lo aveva avvertito che sarebbe stata una cattiva idea, che giocare una partita due giorni prima di un esame e con quel clima sarebbe stato fatale ma Marco aveva detto ugualmente di sì ad Andrea. Di conseguenza, era adesso a letto con la febbre, rimandando tutto a quella data magica denominata “il prossimo appello”, accudito dalla sua fidanzata Anna provvista di uno spiccato spirito da crocerossina. Al contrario, Ermal stava cercando di mantenere la calma, accettando il fatto di non poter avere nessuno come spettatore alla ripetizione degli argomenti dell'esame. Non che fosse per lui una pratica necessaria, però di certo, in questo caso specifico in cui il professore era una vera carogna, ricevere un feedback aiutava. In momenti come questo rimpiangeva di non essere a Bari, dove avrebbe potuto costringere la sorella o il fratello ad ascoltarlo almeno per un paio d'ore.

Fabrizio era rincasato a mezzanotte e trenta, dopo un estenuante turno, con il solo desiderio di fare una lunga doccia calda ed andare a dormire così da potersi svegliare l'indomani mattina (tardi) per provare lo spettacolo della sera. Aveva messo a punto un'altra canzone, una delle migliori scritte fino a quel momento, e non vedeva l'ora di cantarla dinnanzi ad un pubblico più ampio e che non fosse il registratore vocale del suo cellulare.  
Aveva appena rimesso piede in casa quando si ritrovò improvvisamente catapultato ad Oxford, con una voce familiare che pronunciava, con il fiato ormai corto, frasi in quella lingua che Fabrizio probabilmente non avrebbe imparato mai.  
Poi sentì un'imprecazione in barese.  
Chiuse piano la porta di ingresso per non disturbare lo studente ed avanzò spedito verso il bagno a passi lunghi, venendo però distratto non appena sbirciò dentro la cucina: Ermal stava con la testa china su uno dei libri che teneva impilati uno sopra l'altro sul tavolo, in preda alla disperazione.  
La doccia poteva aspettare.  
Picchiettò lievemente con le nocche sulla porta aperta, sebbene la cucina fosse uno spazio comune e quindi non fosse necessario farlo. Il suo sguardo incrociò quello stanco di Ermal che, avvertendo l'improvviso rumore, aveva sollevato la testa con estrema lentezza, come se il suo collo fosse meccanico ed intorpidito da strati di ruggine.  
“Fabrì" disse in un sussurro. Così come il suo viso, la sua voce trasudava tremenda afflizione e non era squillante e viva come di consueto. Il richiamo del suo nome sembrava quasi una richiesta d'aiuto non esplicitamente manifesta. A Fabrizio si strinse un poco il cuore, vittima della sua dannata empatia, e gli rivolse un'occhiata rassicurante, di quelle che ti sanno dare solo coloro che hanno più anni ed esperienza di te. “È domani, vero?”  
“Sì. Sono nel panico" si passò nervosamente una mano tra i ricci che, anche se stressati, continuavano ad apparire nel loro totale splendore “Ti ricordi di Marco? Ha la febbre. Dovevo studiare un’ultima volta con lui, mi avrebbe assicurato che sembro convincente e preparato. Che non sto dicendo cazzate.”  
Fabrizio si era avvicinato e lo guardava fisso negli occhi, scandendo ogni parola “Ermal, te sento ripetere tutti i giorni dall'altro lato di quel muro di cartapesta, nun me sembri uno che dice cazzate".  
Ermal non sapeva se fosse la convinzione con cui aveva pronunciato quella frase o il suo accento ad avergli dato un po' di speranza in più. Non disse niente e si limitò a scollare lo sguardo da quegli intensi occhi marroni per spostarlo sul telefono, che segnava le dodici e trentaquattro.  
“Ci sono cose peggiori nella vita, Ermal" rise per sdrammatizzare, non sapendo come continuare la conversazione dopo l'inaspettato silenzio. Era una frase di circostanza, ma era tutto ciò che aveva. Lui sapeva scrivere, mica parlare.  
Ermal si rabbuiò, si fece serio, rigido, nell'espressione del viso e nella postura. Fabrizio aveva toccato una corda più fragile di quanto avesse previsto, nonostante si riferisse al _suo_ di passato quando aveva pronunciato quella frase.  
“Lo so, l'ho provato sulla mia pelle"  
Un brivido percosse la schiena di Fabrizio che per un attimo si sentì osservare da Ermal come fosse il suo stesso riflesso allo specchio. Quelli con l'asfalto addosso si riconoscono, si distinguono tra tanti e instaurano una connessione mentale così forte da non aver bisogno di futili parole per intendersi. Fabrizio lesse negli occhi dell'altro un racconto senza inizio, svolgimento o fine, ma allo stesso tempo chiaro e lampante.  
Trascinò rumorosamente una sedia verso di sé, senza pensarci. “Ripeti. A me. Ti ascolto” disse deciso, sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
Ermal sapeva di essere stanco, ma non pensava di esserlo a tal punto da arrivare ad immaginarsi le cose. Ebbe l'impulso di strofinarsi gli occhi per capire se stesse sognando, maledicendosi nel frattempo di aver permesso all'università di infiltrarsi nella sua mente anche durante il sonno. L'immagine di Fabrizio non sembrava tuttavia svanire né vacillare: era là, seduto al tavolo in cui avevano cenato insieme a lume di candela poche sere prima, pronto ad ascoltarlo e a ricevere istruzioni. Fabrizio che non faceva l'università, Fabrizio che non sapeva l'inglese, Fabrizio che aveva lavorato tutto il giorno ed era sicuramente stanco ed assonnato. Il cuore di Ermal si era sciolto come neve al sole e poi aveva iniziato a battere all'impazzata perché una prova di amicizia del genere non l'aveva ricevuta nemmeno da alcuni dei suoi amici più cari. Il Moro che gli stava davanti rappresentava un esempio di altruismo come pochi ce n’erano al mondo, l'uomo _libero_ che anteponeva gli altri – compresi i conoscenti – a se stesso.  
“Lo faresti per me?” Ermal non voleva accettare l'offerta ma al contempo voleva farlo per puro egoismo e per la soddisfazione di essere coccolato ancora un altro po' dal più grande.  
“Beh, sto già seduto” Fabrizio disse, come se ormai il danno fosse stato già fatto “sbrigati a dirmi che devo fa’. Prendo il libro, indico un paragrafo a caso e me dici di che se parla? Questo?”  
Ermal non riuscì a trattenere le risate, le prime della giornata, che diventarono isteriche fino a quando non riprese aria e porse un libro a Fabrizio, che sembrava essersi offeso.  
Aveva detto qualcosa di male? Non era così che si faceva? Fabrizio detestava fare la figura dello stupido, si era sentito stupido una vita intera. Sempre inadeguato, sbagliato, perso. Quello che fa tutto male e ha bisogno di un aiuto anche per allacciarsi le scarpe e che altrimenti combinerebbe un pasticcio di proporzioni spaziali.  
Un incapace.  
“Non mi guardare così. È quello che ti volevo chiedere, in effetti. Mi hai solo fatto tenerezza, non so come ringraziarti, davvero. Chiedimi un autore da questo libro, uno a caso, non ti preoccupare se non pronunci bene i nomi. Spesso li sbaglio anche io"  
Un incapace ma _compreso_. Per una volta.  
Fabrizio sfogliò il libro con curiosità, osservando le foto di scrittori e scrittrici che lo fissavano con i loro sguardi solenni e senza tempo, scrittori che si erano affermati grazie alla forza delle loro parole e che vengono ricordati tutt'oggi. Erano tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto essere, ma con l'aggiunta di una musica che accompagnasse il suo messaggio. Indicò un tipo dall'espressione particolarmente serena, i capelli lunghi e un folto paio di baffi “Parlami di lui”  
“Ah, Stevenson! Potrei parlare di lui per ore.”

Ermal aveva parlato per ore e Fabrizio lo aveva ascoltato, apprendendo anche svariate cose quando gliele spiegava in italiano. Non era nemmeno rimasto immune al suo fascino quando, stanco ma appassionato, raccontava storie e rivelava il pensiero degli autori, segreti, curiosità, punti di forza e debolezze dei personaggi più famosi della letteratura. Ermal non si esprimeva come uno studente, ma come un professore. Il sonno aveva cercato di rapire Fabrizio un paio di volte e aveva chinato la testa sulla spalla mentre le palpebre calavano giù ed avevano lo stesso peso di due macigni.  
Ad un certo punto era crollato, senza accorgersene, con un libro sulle ginocchia e le braccia conserte.  
Il _ritratto dell'innocenza_ , ecco cosa sembrava, mentre dormiva beato, in una delle posizioni più scomode in assoluto, con delle ciocche di capelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, le lunghe ciglia che proiettavano ombre sulle guance cosparse di lentiggini e le labbra carnose arricciate in un broncio. Ermal aveva concluso il suo interminabile racconto e si era alzato per svegliare l'altro ragazzo, ma prima aveva sostato qualche secondo per concedersi di ammirarlo. Immaginò come sarebbe stato massaggiargli lo scalpo con le dita tra i suoi capelli neri o sfiorargli le labbra, magari con le sue stesse labbra, o ancora come sarebbe stato tracciare i contorni dei suoi tatuaggi con baci e carezze. Scelse uno scenario tra questi, quello meno rischioso, infilando una mano tra i capelli dell'altro per regalargli un risveglio più dolce.  
“Fabrizio” lo chiamò quasi bisbigliando “vai a dormire. Ho finito.”  
Fabrizio non riuscì nemmeno ad aprire completamente gli occhi e si adagiò qualche secondo sulla mano del coinquilino pigramente, usandola come culla per la sua testa e poi grugnì, incapace di parlare. Ermal si ritrasse a malincuore, prima che Fabrizio potesse realizzare cosa aveva appena fatto. Probabilmente lo aveva scambiato per un cuscino, per sua madre, per una bella ragazza; avrebbe odiato vedere l'imbarazzo e la delusione sul suo volto. Fabrizio si alzò dopo pochi secondi con difficoltà, cercando di mantenere la giusta dose di stabilità per camminare fino alla sua camera. “Sei bravissimo, bravissimo” ripeteva lungo il tragitto, con il volume della voce ovattato dal sonno, fino a che non scomparve dietro la porta della sua stanza.

L'appello era fissato per le undici ma, per l'ansia di perdere i mezzi, Ermal era arrivato in facoltà un'ora prima e non gli restava altro da fare se non attendere, accompagnato dal panico che lentamente lo logorava dall'interno. Mentre la macchinetta erogava il secondo caffè della mattina, che sapeva di acqua sporca, Ermal guardava i passanti di sottecchi nella speranza di poter scorgere qualcuno dei suoi compagni di corso. Durante la sua ricerca ne riconobbe una in particolare che, seduta ad un tavolo, ripeteva agitando la testa in alto e in basso, al ritmo delle parole che sussurrava. Portava gli occhiali da vista, che raramente indossava, e i lunghi capelli dorati legati in una cipolla improvvisata. Era Giulia.  
Venne riportato sul pianeta Terra dal segnale acustico della macchinetta che indicava che il suo caffè fosse pronto. Lo trangugiò alla velocità della luce e scaraventò bruscamente il bicchiere nel cestino accanto, per poi raggiungere la ragazza di corsa. Temeva ciò che avrebbe potuto dire, sia per lo stato d'ansia in cui versava, così avanzato che gli indeboliva le facoltà cerebrali, sia a causa del suo essere reduce da una dormita di quattro ore scarse, dopo una lunga notte con Fabrizio. Una lunga notte di ripetizione, sia chiaro.  
Stava arrossendo per colpa dei suoi stessi pensieri nel momento più sbagliato di tutti, dato che avrebbe guadagnato almeno un'altra tonalità più scura di rosso nei successivi due minuti. “Giulia, anche tu qui?”  
_Anche lei dovrà pur dare gli esami in questa sessione, Ermal._  
Gli rivolse un sorriso garbato una volta interrotta la sua litania. “Ciao, Ermal. Letteratura inglese anche tu?”  
Anche lei romana, Giulia cercava di mascherare, a differenza di Fabrizio, il suo accento che la rendeva, a detta sua, meno professionale e poco raffinata.  
Ermal annuì in risposta, leggermente frastornato. Non riusciva quasi mai a ritagliarsi uno spazio di tempo da solo con lei, essendo Giulia costantemente attorniata da innumerevoli amici; avevano scambiato poche parole nell'ultimo anno e si salutavano quando si scontravano nei corridoi. La ragazza non aveva mai mostrato un interesse particolare nei suoi confronti ed Ermal non sapeva mai se e quando sbilanciarsi per chiederle un’uscita, un caffè, un ripasso insieme.  
I like che le metteva su Instagram non contavano. Quelli erano roba da rammolliti, un approccio da nativi digitali vigliacchi. Ermal cercava la realtà, il contatto.  
Adesso che però lei era lì, davanti a lui, si ritrovò a corto di argomenti di conversazione, con il dettaglio aggiuntivo di ritrovarsi in facoltà, non per sorseggiare un tè con i pasticcini in tutta tranquillità, ma per sostenere un esame tra i peggiori del loro intero corso universitario.  
Quindi è questo ciò di cui parlarono: l'esame. Ermal scoprì che Giulia aveva parecchi dubbi su un argomento su cui lui, al contrario, non ne aveva alcuno. Chiarirle quell'interrogativo sarebbe valso almeno una decina di punti in suo favore? Poteva almeno apprezzarlo un po' di più? Renderlo più altruista ai suoi occhi? I suoi pensieri corrotti si mischiarono a quelli in cui si autoflagellava per il suo comportamento per niente disinteressato ed egoista. Decise di spiegarle ugualmente tutto, senza aspettarsi nulla in cambio, ma con delle speranze in più.  
Si era _sempre_ nutrito di speranze.  
Due ore più tardi, in un'aula grande quanto il suo appartamento, Ermal si sentiva inchiodato alla sedia dalla quale sarebbe voluto fuggire via fino a quando una voce non gli intimò di alzarsi per recarsi, quasi spontaneamente, al patibolo. Il boia, munito di occhiali da vista da lettura che adornavano un'espressione torva, mentre fiutava la paura che appestava l'aria già viziata della stanza, cercava _lei_ in mezzo a tanti. La sua prossima vittima.  
“Meta.”

Ermal si sentiva al settimo cielo. Si sentiva come in quel momento in cui posava la penna dopo aver terminato di scrivere una canzone o come quando qualcuno gli proponeva di passare una giornata in spiaggia tra il rumore del mare che sciabordava contro gli scogli e la sabbia rovente, mentre inalava a pieni polmoni il profumo che più amava al mondo. Adesso il sole gli pareva più luminoso, il cielo di una tonalità di azzurro più intensa e l'aria pregna dei gas di scarico delle macchine, in mezzo al traffico di Roma, più pulita.  
E i motivi di cotanta esagerata felicità erano due. Il primo, che Marco aveva commentato su Whatsapp con un secco “ma va” e sua madre con un commosso “bravissimo, amore mio", era che aveva passato l'esame con il massimo dei voti. Il secondo, commentato invece da Marco con un “maddai!” e non affatto commentato da sua madre a cui non aveva fornito questa informazione, era che Giulia gli aveva chiesto di rivedersi una sera. Nello specifico, _quella_ sera.  
Ermal non aveva capito se fosse stata la sua disponibilità, la sua ironia o Cupido in persona a risvegliare un interesse nei suoi confronti che non era ancora decollato. La cosa più importante era comunque che fosse successo, dopo una imbarazzante cotta che durava da mesi, e una ragione valeva l'altra. Gli aveva proposto un film al cinema, la cui trama gli era totalmente sconosciuta, ma che avrebbe visto anche fosse la pellicola più scadente della storia.  
Una volta messo piede in casa, senza tante cerimonie, aveva lasciato cadere lo zaino sul pavimento accanto la porta di ingresso, con lo scopo di rendere nota la sua presenza al romano e, non ancora soddisfatto, aveva anche urlato – o meglio, ululato – un “sono a casa!”. Fabrizio doveva per forza essere in cucina, dato che da lì proveniva un forte odore di fumo, ed entrò nella stanza in cui trovo il ragazzo chino sul davanzale con una sigaretta in mano, intento a ricacciare – con scarsi risultati – il suddetto fumo all'esterno. Volse appena la testa verso il ricciolino, così che Ermal potesse vederne chiaramente solo il profilo. “Allora, com'è andata?”  
Il sorriso sul volto di Ermal era angelico, ma solo in apparenza. “Ho preso 30.”  
“Sei ‘n secchione, ‘o sai?”  
Fabrizio trattenne a stento una risata, fingendosi serioso, e continuando ad osservare la strada fuori.  
“Lo hai scoperto adesso? Credevo l'avessi capito stanotte"  
Ermal era uso fare delle scelte di parole che potessero risultare ambigue e quella frase, ad un orecchio esterno, sarebbe potuta risultare molto fraintendibile. E probabilmente anche Fabrizio aveva colto il velato doppio senso, accompagnato da quel tono di voce lascivo, e finalmente aveva diretto il suo sguardo e metà del suo corpo verso di lui. “Sì, professore, l'avevo inteso bene”  
Ermal faceva fatica a controbattere, con lo scombussolamento che stava avvenendo nel suo stomaco, adesso insolitamente svuotato. “A proposito" si schiarì la gola “ti volevo ringraziare ancora per l'aiuto, ora che sei sveglio"  
“Che vuoi che sia, per così poco!” disse gentilmente prima che un'idea gli balenasse per la testa e l'espressione sul suo viso mutasse “ma voglio qualcosa in cambio.”  
Ermal si irrigidì.  
Ora, in un film, quando un personaggio dall'aspetto piacente e pericoloso come quello di Fabrizio pronuncia quelle parole il risvolto non è mai qualcosa di buono. Oppure, al contrario, è qualcosa che Ermal si vergognava ad ammettere di desiderare anche a se stesso.  
“Cioè?” la sua voce era un'ottava più alta del normale.  
“Stasera suono da Claudio. Vieni a sentirmi cantare, ho una nuova canzone che non vedo l'ora di farti ascoltare. Co' 'a scusa passi 'na serata diversa, festeggi l'esame. Ci stai?”  
Ermal fu totalmente colto alla sprovvista da quell’invito e rispose di sì quasi di getto, se solo non avesse recuperato dalla sua memoria un altro piccolo dettaglio.  
Giulia.  
Che formidabile tempismo.  
Prese in analisi le due alternative possibili. L'alternativa A era quella di andare al cinema con Giulia, la ragazza dei sogni che lo aveva degnato di uno sguardo dopo un tempo spropositato, mentre l'alternativa B era quella di ascoltare in concerto Fabrizio, di cui adorava musica ed interpretazione e nei quali confronti sentiva di provare un interesse non proprio amichevole.  
E se i consigli sul “farsi prezioso" con qualcuno funzionassero davvero? In tal caso la seconda opzione sarebbe stata preferibile ed avrebbe evitato di mostrarsi troppo interessato a Giulia, ripagandola un po’ della sua stessa moneta.  
Il suo ragionamento, la cui logica era stata lievemente offuscata dal Moro, sembrava filare.  
“Sì. Mi farebbe molto piacere! Adesso però vado a riposarmi, quando stai per andare via, bussa in camera mia”  
Fabrizio aveva annuito freneticamente, sorridendo come un bambino.  
Inutile dire che Ermal sentiva il bisogno fisico di procurarsi una bombola di ossigeno.  
Entrò in stanza correndo, con i piedi che quasi non toccavano terra e si accasciò contro la porta chiusa, recuperando il suo cellulare dalla tasca. Digitò un messaggio, lo rilesse due volte e toccò il tasto ‘invia’ prima che potesse pentirsene.  
_Hey Giulia… sono dispiaciutissimo, ma avevo dimenticato di aver già preso un impegno con un amico e se gli dessi buca in questo momento chi lo sentirebbe più! Per il cinema facciamo domani?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo mi spiana la strada per il capitolo successivo di cui non posso spoilerare nulla e mi è servito anche per accennare un po' a Giulia, personaggio per cui ho in programma qualcosina.  
> Inoltre, a proposito di Giulia, volevo specificare che io AMO il romanesco e vivrei a Roma solo per sentirlo parlare 24/7. Ho anche due amiche di quella città e vivo per gli audio che mi mandano. Però Giulia è un po' perfettina e una di quelle persone che detestano il proprio accento (ce ne sono in ogni città).
> 
> Spero di avervi intrattenuti per qualche minuto, grazie per la lettura! <3  
> Se avete qualcosa da chiedermi potete scrivermi pure su tumblr (miragesofross)!
> 
> p.s. Avete sicuramente capito che i titoli dei capitoli sono tratti da canzoni di Ermal e Fabrizio ma in questo caso specifico quanto ci stava bene "I remember you"? lol Che perla questa canzone. Bizio e l'inglese, due rette parallele anche nel fanon.


	5. ti va di passeggiare insieme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao :)  
> Rieccomi qui con il solito aggiornamento mensile. Se state ancora seguendo e leggendo la storia, vi sono infinitamente grata dati i tempi di aggiornamento che sono costretta a mantenere :(  
> Questo capitolo è uno di quelli che pianificavo proprio dall'inizio e non vedevo l'ora di scriverlo. Non posso aggiungere nulla per non rovinarvi il capitolo.  
> È lunghino quindi mettetevi comodi e Buona lettura! :)
> 
> Copio e incollo il solito messaggio dal precedente capitolo: la storia non intende rappresentare in nessun modo la realtà in quanto frutto della mia immaginazione quasi interamente, se non con qualche richiamo ai due uomini a cui mi ispiro (che sono meno del 30%).

GIOVEDÌ 14 GIUGNO. FABRIZIO MORO LIVE H 21. IL MAESTRO PUB.  
Ermal trovava divertente leggere il nome di Fabrizio sulla locandina aﬃssa fuori dal pub presso cui il suo coinquilino suonava. Al contrario della prima, questa era corredata da una sua foto – scattata da uno che evidentemente sapeva come utilizzare una macchina fotograﬁca in modo professionale – che lo ritraeva con in mano una chitarra e lo sguardo rivolto verso di essa in assoluta concentrazione, assorto nella sua stessa musica. Come al solito, esibiva sulla testa un cappello, in questo caso una sobria bombetta nera. La prevalenza di tonalità cupe e nuance color castagno aveva sostituito il terribile verde evidenziatore della settimana precedente e conferiva all'evento uno spirito del tutto diverso, che ti faceva assaporare il _rock_ ancor prima di ascoltarlo. Era chiaro che avessero cambiato graﬁco.  
Erano arrivati lì con la macchina di Fabrizio, una Fiat 500 blu dell'anteguerra al cui logo sul portabagagli mancava una letterina e che vantava di alcune ammaccature sulla ﬁancata laterale, le quali rendevano più diﬃcoltosa l'apertura dello sportello del passeggero. _È la mia bambina_ , gli aveva detto, con affetto paterno. L'avevano parcheggiata per miracolo, in zona Trastevere, dopo un'ora di disperata ricerca; ad un certo punto, per la fretta di inﬁlarsi in un posto appena liberatosi, avevano quasi rischiato un incidente. Brividi che solo le grandi città possono offrirti.

"Te piace sta foto? Nun sembra che me 'a tiro 'n po'?" 

"È una bella foto e sei così bravo che, fossi in te, me la tirerei." 

A Fabrizio ridevano anche gli occhi.

 

Claudio, il _maestro_ da cui il locale prendeva il nome e pianista di talento, non era come Ermal se l'era immaginato. Per qualche assurdo motivo credeva che l'uomo fosse pelato, con quell'odioso pizzetto in voga nei primi del duemila sul mento e caratterialmente poco socievole, ma Claudio invece i capelli li aveva tutti ed erano scuri, la sua barba era completa e regolare e sembrava anche un brav'uomo. Gli aveva lanciato un'occhiata curiosa quando l'aveva visto avvicinarsi al bancone con Fabrizio e non disse nulla ﬁno a quando il Moro non glielo presentò. 

"Ah, Ermal! Il coinquilino! Quello che ha incoraggiato Fabri nostro a cantare le sue canzoni" 

Ermal non pensava di essere una star del locale. Fabrizio lo aveva nominato al suo capo, aveva parlato _di lui_ e ne aveva parlato bene, come se fosse una specie di guru. Grazie al cielo l'aria condizionata del posto era funzionante, altrimenti si sarebbe liquefatto per l'imbarazzo. "Non che non mi faccia piacere ma... non sapevo di essere famoso" disse semplicemente, sfruttando l'ironia che costituiva il 90% del suo corpo, per nascondere la sua tempesta interiore.  
Fabrizio sarebbe voluto sprofondare, Claudio lo conosceva bene e glielo leggeva negli occhi. 

"Vuoi tornare a casa a piedi, ricciolè?" 

"Non mi farebbe male, faccio troppa vita sedentaria." 

"Non vorrei interrompere questo simpatico alterco” si intromise Claudio “ma devi aiutarmi a preparare i tavoli per quel compleanno, Fabrì" Fabrizio si fece nervoso ed abbassò lo sguardo, balbettando un "subito" sottovoce.

Fabrizio aveva svolto diverse mansioni da quando avevano messo piede nel locale mentre Ermal si era limitato a guardare - nonostante avesse più volte insistito per dare una mano - seduto su uno sgabello al bancone, dietro cui si ergeva una parete di bottiglie d'alcool di tutti i tipi su scaffali di vetro e legno, illuminate da micro luci soffuse. La mobilia era tutta in legno, scuro e rigido, ammorbidito dai colori più tenui del pavimento e delle pareti, su cui erano appesi un incalcolabile numero di foto di rock band famose di tutte le epoche e bacheche con vecchie scalette spiegazzate di concerti. The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Led Zeppelin, Queen, Pink Floyd, AC/ DC, Nirvana... il paradiso di un appassionato di musica come Ermal che osservava quei reperti storici con stupore ed ammirazione come fossero millenarie statue greche. In un angolo era stato collocato un bellissimo violoncello di grande valore, a giudicare dall’apparenza, mentre sul palco si trovavano una batteria e una tastiera, che Ermal moriva dalla voglia di suonare. Fu la barista a distoglierlo dalla contemplazione dell’ambiente circostante "allora, che ti preparo?" 

"Ho dato un esame all’università oggi... qualcosa di forte, per favore." 

"Non aggiungere altro."

Mentre la donna armeggiava con bottiglie, ghiaccio e bicchieri, Ermal osservava Fabrizio sul palco, intento ad accordare la chitarra con un plettro tra le labbra. Seduto a quel bancone in un locale in cui non era mai stato e dove non conosceva nessuno, non poteva avere una visuale migliore.  
Il giovane cantautore aveva iniziato con le cover, cantando con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo, così roca e graﬃante che aveva inﬂitto al suo spettatore più affascinato una ferita emotiva. Ermal non aveva nemmeno ﬁnito il suo cocktail e ora questo si stava annacquando per colpa del ghiaccio che si scioglieva sempre più ad ogni minuto che passava. Un applauso si levò nell'aria che sapeva di alcool e patatine e sortì su Ermal un effetto sveglia. 

"Grazie per il vostro calore, siete un pubblico da favola! Sarò di ritorno tra pochi minuti e stavolta vi suonerò alcuni dei miei inediti, nella speranza che vi piacciano almeno la metà di quanto mi è piaciuto scriverli" il Moro si tolse la chitarra di dosso e sparì dietro una porta con su scritto _riservato al personale_. 

"Regazzì, te sei per caso il ragazzo albanese?" Ermal non si era reso conto dell'uomo accanto a lui che lo stava osservando da alcuni minuti con espressione divertita. Aveva la barba rossiccia, un sorriso enorme e un cappello che ricordava molto quelli di Fabrizio.

"Sono Ermal" non seppe dire altro se non il suo nome, anche se non era sicuro che quella fosse un'informazione fondamentale, mentre studiava il volto dell'altro per capire chi fosse e come facesse a sapere chi era lui. 

"Ermal sì, sei te! Devi essere esperto di ipnosi, regazzì, altrimenti non si spiega! Sai per quanto tempo ho supplicato Fabrizio nostro di cantare le sue canzoni? M'ha sempre detto no. Poi arrivi te e questo canta 'n intera discograﬁa" Il rossore sul viso di Ermal non era di certo dovuto all'alcool che aveva a malapena toccato. Quante persone conoscevano questa storia? Il suo ruolo era davvero stato così importante da far sentire a Fabrizio la necessità di raccontare a tutti di quella conversazione? Dopotutto non aveva fatto nulla di speciale, si era comportato come chiunque altro avrebbe fatto.

"Oh regazzì, stai bene? Stavo a scherzà, nun me guardà così inquietato" 

"Chiedo scusa, sono... alticcio" l'uomo non sembrava convinto di quella giustiﬁcazione "non penso di avergli detto chissà che. Sono semplicemente bravo con i discorsi di questo genere, anni di pratica"

"Io invece ho tanti, tanti anni di esperienza e certe cose le capisco subito” fece una breve pausa, poi continuò con un sorriso sornione “com’è bello avere la vostra età!" Traspariva solo confusione dal viso di Ermal che aveva la sensazione che non si parlasse più di canzoni e discorsi motivazionali.

L'uomo si alzò e gli scompigliò amorevolmente i capelli "trattamelo bene Fabrizio, a volte si scazza facile ma è buono come il pane. Ti auguro buona fortuna per l'università, anche se so che non ti serve"

"Grazie, arrivederci" farfugliò il ragazzo, attanagliato dai mille interrogativi che ora gli frullavano per il capo e a cui non riusciva a dare delle risposte sensate che non fossero quelle che sperava e desiderava. 

Trangugiò il resto del cocktail praticamente in un solo sorso e per poco non sputò fuoco; la barista aveva esagerato con le dosi di alcool, ma al contempo qualcosa di forte era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, il rimedio a cui potersi aggrappare per evitare di scivolare di nuovo dentro la sua mente.  
Un’altra cosa che scottava come legna ardente era lo sguardo puntato su di lui proveniente dall'altro lato della sala, quello di un raggiante Fabrizio di nuovo sullo sgabello e con la sua fedele chitarra appoggiata sulle cosce. 

“Questa canzone si chiama Sono solo parole.”

Questa Fabrizio non gliel’aveva mai fatta sentire; ne rimase incantato al primo ascolto. Mentre l’altro cantava come le loro fossero _solo parole_ , Ermal di parole non aveva alcuna. Anche in questo brano Fabrizio aveva riversato la propria anima per intero, mentre la sua voce era un abbraccio caldo, nonostante la malinconia dei versi che cantava. D’un tratto il suo tono di fece aggressivo, quello del Fabrizio che aveva conosciuto, fino a che la sua voce sembrò strapparsi, per farsi poi dolce e fragile come all’inizio. Ermal sentì addosso un peso a cui era impossibile dare un nome e mentre l’alcool gli bruciava la gola, le lacrime gli bruciavano gli occhi. La musica, quella per cui valeva la pena perder tempo, gli faceva questo effetto. Si chiedeva perché Fabrizio non fosse già famoso e non riempisse palazzetti, era sprecato in un piccolo pub di Roma che conteneva all’incirca sessanta persone. Il talento, tenuto dentro una piccola bottiglia chiusa, senza possibilità di fuoriuscita, che senso ha? Era pur sempre vero però che una bottiglietta chiusa e piena, se lanciata, poteva far male e lasciare il segno.  
Lo aveva imparato ai concerti a cui aveva assistito.  
Era poco il tempo che avevano passato insieme ma aveva cambiato qualcosa in lui, _ogni parte di me_ , esattamente come diceva Fabrizio. Ma perché lui e non un altro? Cosa lo rendeva speciale? Il suo romanaccio, il suo bel viso, i suoi tatuaggi, la sua voce? Probabilmente tutte queste cose. Molti sarebbero scappati davanti ad un passato come il suo, lo avrebbero giudicato e si sarebbero mostrati guardinghi nei suoi confronti. Ermal non aveva provato nulla di tutto questo, aveva percepito una cosa sola: la sua sincerità. Fabrizio era reale, non costruito, “così come lo vedi”. E nell’altro lui ci si era riconosciuto e aveva rivisto le sue debolezze, seppur di diversa natura, in quelle di Fabrizio.

“Piaciuto? Te ne preparo un altro?” la barista lo fece sussultare ancora una volta, ma non gliene faceva una colpa, dopotutto non era normale estraniarsi in questo modo. 

“Era buonissimo, grazie, ma non penso di volerne un altro”

La barista gli sorrise, annuendo e portò via il bicchiere vuoto, pieno solo di ghiaccio sciolto.  
Fabrizio non aveva ancora terminato il suo concerto, ora si apprestava a cantare Melodia di giugno, sul cui titolo si soffermò per ironizzare sulla sincronia con il mese corrente. Era visibilmente emozionato, più di quanto non fosse quando faceva le cover, e probabilmente la battuta che aveva fatto suonava meglio nella sua testa.  
Il suo atteggiamento, il lieve rossore sul suo viso e la punta di imbarazzo nella sua voce che tradiva il sorriso ammiccante a trentadue denti che sfoderava, furono un mix letale per Ermal. Provava un’esagerata sensazione di tenerezza.  
E la tenerezza lo ammazzava, sempre.  
La tenerezza era quella che provava per i suoi fratelli quando si era preso cura di loro nel periodo in cui, da piccoli, erano rimasti per alcuni mesi senza la mamma. La tenerezza era quella provata per un bambino, figlio di un’amica di sua madre, con cui aveva cantato insieme una volta in una sera d’estate, la chitarra più grande di lui. Oppure era quella nei confronti della sua ex ragazza che amava confezionargli gioielli fatti a mano per poi riporglieli sotto il cuscino o nel suo zaino a scuola.  
Che tenerezza poteva suscitargli un uomo di ventisette anni, ricoperto di tatuaggi, con una maglia degli Iron Maiden addosso e una vita passata vissuta al limite della sopravvivenza? Ancora una volta realizzava quanto gli stereotipi fossero futili e dannosi e quanto Fabrizio avesse sofferto e avesse lottato per scrollarseli via di dosso.

“Grazie per essere stati qui con me, con noi. Buona serata” esplose un coro di applausi, a cui si unì immediatamente Ermal, malgrado la sua testa vagasse ancora tra le nuvole. 

Seguì l’altro con lo sguardo mentre scendeva dal palco e passava tra i tavoli, nella speranza che continuasse a camminare fino a quando non si fosse fermato davanti a lui. La sua passeggiata però si arrestò prima, ad un tavolo a cui sedevano due belle ragazze, all’incirca della sua stessa età, con cui si soffermò a parlare per svariati minuti, dopo averle abbracciate e baciate sui capelli affettuosamente. Con buona probabilità riservava questo tipo di approccio a chiunque – del resto lo aveva avvolto in un abbraccio quando erano appena diventati coinquilini – ma un macigno gli si piazzò sul petto comunque. Non riusciva ad abbandonare l’idea che fosse sentimentalmente legato ad una delle due o che _sperasse_ di esserlo. Si sentì terribilmente stupido per essersi lasciato coinvolgere così facilmente. Lui che rifletteva prima di parlare! Lui che non lasciava mai che la sua cinta muraria di difesa si sgretolasse!  
Fabrizio era una missione impossibile, un caso perso prima di varcare la soglia del tribunale. Non avrebbe mai provato quel genere di interesse per lui, si stava solamente rendendo sciocco. E lui non voleva essere sciocco. Magari era ancora in tempo per salvare il suo appuntamento con Giulia, chiederle se potessero fare un giro post-cena, prendere un gelato...  
Egoisticamente e in preda ad una latente gelosia, afferrò il suo smartphone e aprì la chat _Giulia università_ , iniziando a comporre un messaggio.

“Ermal, ce la facciamo una passeggiata?”

Ermal bloccò lo schermo del telefono di riflesso. Fabrizio era riapparso, a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia. Se fosse stato capace di leggergli il pensiero, Ermal si sarebbe scavato una fossa e ci si sarebbe gettato dentro.

“Noi due?” Ancora non si fidava, aspettava la fregatura: _no, vengono con noi quelle due bellissime ragazze more con cui ho amabilmente chiacchierato fino ad ora_.  
Sembrava si fosse materializzato un gigantesco punto interrogativo sulla faccia del Moro. “Sì... noi due”

“Sì, ovviamente... certo, ci sto.”

Adesso sì, che gli serviva una pala.

 

Con la sigaretta stretta tra le labbra, tastò le tasche dei jeans per recuperare l'accendino che sembrava essersi volatilizzato. Nel notare lo sconforto del riccio, palesato da un esasperato sbuffo, l'altro prese sveltamente il suo e glielo piazzò davanti la bocca.

"Vuoi?"

Fece un cenno di assenso con il capo, la mano a mezz'aria pronta ad strappare il piccolo oggetto da quella dell’altro. Fabrizio però fu più veloce: Ermal udì lo scatto del meccanismo interno dell'accendino e la sua sigaretta si accese.  
Avevano deciso di passeggiare per le vie di Roma per prendere una boccata d'aria, calda ma pur sempre rigenerante, fianco a fianco. La coerenza tuttavia non era il loro forte e, infischiandosene dell'aria, della purezza e dei loro polmoni, avevano deciso anche di fumare.  
Non che l'ossigeno di città fosse puro come quello di campagna.  
Ma il fumo di certo non aiutava.

"Non riuscirò mai ad abituarmi alla maestosità di Roma. Brilla sempre, brilla ovunque"

Fabrizio non era sicuro che Roma brillasse in ogni angolo e doveva anche ammettere che il suo quartiere, nonostante vi fosse molto affezionato, non era un grande spettacolo. Poteva comunque dargli ragione sulla questione dell'abitudine: ci aveva vissuto ventisette lunghi anni, che addosso a lui sembravano molti di più per quanto intensamente li aveva vissuti, e ancora molti dettagli lo lasciavano interdetto.

"È un gioiello, anche se c’ha i suoi difetti. Non penso di volerla mai abbandonare" ammise sospirando e poi aspirò un altro po' di fumo.

"Nemmeno io. Non me ne voglia la mia Bari, lei la amo con tutto il mio cuore. L'unica città che possa davvero chiamare casa" disse Ermal, gli occhi colmi di sincera nostalgia "e poi lì c'è il mare! Come si rinuncia al mare?"

Fabrizio alzò il mento ad indicare la corrente d'acqua oltre il parapetto al fianco di cui passeggiavano "perché il Tevere nun te piace? Vedi che s'è offeso"

La battuta aveva sicuramente colpito Ermal, che stava ridacchiando con gli occhi stretti e i denti in bella vista. Si voltò verso il fiume, cercando di apparire serio e solenne mentre parlava "scusami, Tevere, amico mio. Non era mia intenzione mancarti di rispetto ma non puoi competere con la vastità del mare"

"Quindi è tutta una questione di misure?"

Ermal aveva perfettamente colto l'implicazione della domanda di Fabrizio "è sempre una questione di misure ma conta di più quello che sai offrire"

Lo scintillio nello sguardo di Ermal era tipico di quello soddisfatto di aver risposto a modo ed in effetti Fabrizio ne era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso. “Hai proprio ragione” 

Si erano fermati ad ammirare le vie e i palazzi attorno a loro come se non li avessero mai visti, come se in compagnia l’uno dell’altro ogni cosa avesse sopra un filtro che faceva emergere tutte le sfumature nascoste. Erano passati per Campo de' Fiori, attraverso la folla di turisti, chiacchierando fitto fitto ed erano arrivati a Piazza Navona, dove si erano adagiati su una panchina, occupata da una famiglia di francesi.

"Questa è 'a fontana mia" esordì Fabrizio, puntando il dito verso di essa.

Ermal impiegò qualche secondo per capire cosa intendesse Fabrizio prima che i suoi neuroni si connettessero e gli fornissero un collegamento logico. La _Fontana del Moro_. Rise di gusto.

"Non hai ancora sfondato nel mondo della musica e già ti hanno costruito un monumento?"

"Nun se volevano fa' trovà impreparati"

Mentre l'omonimo della fontana parlava, Ermal non poté non notare un dettaglio che lo fece distrarre dallo scambio di battute che stavano avendo. Aveva camminato mezz'ora accanto al più grande, sempre alla sua destra, posizione che gli aveva impedito di osservare la sua guancia sinistra.

"Ti hanno lasciato un ricordo" gli stava fissando un segno stampato sulla pelle, a forma di labbra, rosso ciliegia. Il suo incarnato ambrato lo nascondeva parzialmente, ma da quella distanza Ermal era in grado di riconoscerne bene i contorni. 

Fabrizio si toccò la faccia d'istinto, ma non riuscendo a liberarsi di quello stampo, che mancò totalmente con le dita. Ermal sostituì la mano del Moro con la sua, sfregando con forza il pollice contro la sua guancia. Sarà anche stato impulsivo ma la voglia di rimuovere quella _macchia_ aveva sovrastato qualsiasi sua inibizione.

"È Elisa che ha questo vizio di baciare gli altri... poi ci tiene al look, e quindi si trucca, capito?" si leccò la punta del dito per passarlo ancora dove lo aveva già ripulito Ermal "insomma poi ti ritrovi sempre i segni, cioè dopo che ti saluta dico."

"Vedi che se la tua ragazza ti lascia residui di rossetto addosso non c'è mica da giustificarsi" Ermal non sapeva cosa sperava di ottenere con quell'affermazione. Una rassicurazione che quella donna fosse solo una sua amica? O la conferma che era giunto il momento di arrendersi?

"No ma che ragazza... Elisa è n'amica mia, la conosco da 'na vita. Sta anche per sposarsi, ha già organizzato tutto"

Il più piccolo sentì rimbombare nella sua testa un prolungato suono di campane che non erano di certo quelle dell'imminente matrimonio di Elisa.

"Comunque, tornando seri, quella canzone... Sono solo parole. È bellissima, ti invidio molto per averla scritta"

Fabrizio si illuminò in volto, amava sentirsi apprezzato, soprattutto quando i complimenti erano indirizzati al suo lavoro di autore, in cui eccellere era l'unico scopo della sua vita. 

"Grazie, so contento che ti piaccia. È una di quelle poche canzoni in cui non sembro incazzato. Lo sono stato per anni, sai? Non mi capiva nessuno, versavo tutte le mie frustrazioni nella musica, che mi ascoltava. Lei c'era e gli altri no. Prendevo un foglio e scrivevo per esorcizzare le mie paure, le insicurezze, le perplessità. Tutti i miei amici giocavano a pallone, ma io so' pessimo in quello"

"Allora posso dire di essere felice che tu non sappia giocare a calcio"

La musica per Ermal c'era stata sin da quando aveva memoria. L'amore di sua madre, violinista professionista, per lei aveva contagiato il suo piccolo sé e dopo essere tornato a suonare dopo anni di pausa, da ragazzino, non riuscì più a separarsi da uno strumento o dai fogli di carta che teneva sparsi per la sua stanza e dentro le tasche dei pantaloni. Scriveva ovunque, la notte, il giorno, quando era allegro, quando era triste. E anche quando era incazzato.

"Anche io avevo molta rabbia dentro, sai? Ce l'ho ancora adesso, ma riesco a controllarla. Qualcuno ha ferito profondamente sia me che tutta la mia famiglia. Ho provato a scrivere di lui, dell'uomo che mi ha dato il suo cognome, ma non ci sono mai riuscito"

Fabrizio era scosso. Non aveva mai avuto un ottimo rapporto con suo padre che desiderava per lui una moglie, un posto fisso e un mutuo avviato per la casa. Ma quello che aveva detto Ermal, o meglio, quello che non aveva detto, gli aveva fatto intendere che il problema non fosse la carriera che aveva deciso di intraprendere. Non gli chiese niente, gli cinse le spalle con un braccio per scuoterlo un poco. 

"Scrivere ti aiuta ad esorcizzare, è vero, ma non devi scrivere per forza di lui se ti fa star male. Quando sarai pronto, ne parlerai e, quando succederà, sarà un gran bel pezzo"

Ermal non sembrava sull'orlo di piangere né sembrava stesse per avere una crisi, aveva affrontato il discorso stoicamente, con una fiamma che divampava nei suoi occhi scuri. Gli era parso, così come si vedeva sempre lui stesso, più vecchio della sua effettiva età.

Affini. Ecco com'erano.

"Mai quanto Sono solo parole" Ermal controbatté con voce fioca e velata dall'ironia e si girò verso di lui, il viso così vicino al suo che Fabrizio avrebbe potuto toccarlo con la punta del naso se si fosse sporto di più. 

E lo avrebbe fatto, bastava un lieve scatto, un brusco movimento dei suoi muscoli, ma quando una piccola mano fece pressione sul suo ginocchio, Fabrizio si ridestò dall’incanto in cui era caduto. 

"Salut, ma chérie! Comment tu t'appelle?" la voce di Ermal era zucchero filato.

La bimba, bionda e riccia, con due enormi occhioni azzurri e che non superava i quattro anni di età, gli sorrise timidamente prima di rispondere: "Sophie"

Fabrizio, ancora frastornato, ma in grado di capire la situazione, ebbe solo la forza di riuscire a chiedere, con la pacatezza e raffinatezza che lo contraddistinguevano, "aò, ma quante cazzo di lingue parli?"

"Più di te, di sicuro"

L'altro sbuffò, fingendosi offeso. "Nun ce vole molto"

Si era ristabilito il clima che Fabrizio aveva tentato di rovinare, con ogni probabilità anche _irrimediabilmente_ , e per questo si sentì sollevato. Che errore sarebbe stato quello di agire così d'impulso? Perché intaccare un'amicizia così bella che stava costruendo passo dopo passo solo per il suo costante bisogno di amore e di affetto? Non riusciva mai ad accontentarsi. Di niente. Voleva di più, voleva migliorarsi e voleva superarsi, aveva ambizioni più grandi delle sue capacità e si sentiva sempre ai piedi di una rampa di scale in salita a cui si aggiungeva un gradino ogni giorno.  
E in cima a quella scala, adesso, c’era anche Ermal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! <3  
> Inizialmente progettavo di inserire qualcosa del punto di vista di Fabrizio più avanti, ma ho deciso di anticipare per una serie di ragioni. Ovviamente non è solo questo che saprete di lui, ci sono ancora tanti suoi pensieri che terrei ad esporvi ma intanto vi ho dato un piccolo assaggio.  
> (Mi scuso ancora con i romani per la mia scarsa conoscenza del romanaccio, provo a fare quello che posso. lol)  
> (Also ci sono delle battute leggermente trash ma dai, ogni tanto ci sta.)
> 
> Spero che il capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento. Lasciate un commentino qui o su tumblr (miragesofross) se volete! Mi serve sempre conoscere i vostri punti di vista e le vostre impressioni.


	6. voglio ascoltarti per ore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao gente!  
> Ci risiamo, ho concluso il corso che mi ha tenuta inchiodata alla sedia a studiare e vi volevo regalare questo capitolo come forma di festeggiamento :)  
> Se seguite regolarmente la storia e l'avete apprezzata, spero vi piacerà anche questo nuovo 'episodio'!  
> Non voglio però spoilerarvi nulla, così ho inserito delle note a fine capitolo dove ne approfondirò qualche aspetto.  
> Buona lettura!

Era un mattino tranquillo.  
Se tranquillo si poteva definire il dover rimettere a posto un luogo che sembrava una discarica non autorizzata. Fabrizio aveva ridotto la sua camera ad un porcile e tra scarpe, spartiti e fili del computer e delle cuffie attorcigliati tra loro, anche il pavimento era diventato impraticabile, tanto da fargli rischiare una stramazzata al suolo ad ogni passo non fatto con estrema cautela. Raccolse tutto da terra e ripiegò i vestiti come gli aveva insegnato sua madre cercando, al contempo, di non produrre rumori molesti ed eccessivi che potessero disturbare una persona specifica. Era sicuro, infatti, che Ermal dormisse ancora. Non proveniva musica dalla sua stanza, non lo sentiva leggere a voce alta e non lo aveva sentito sbattere la porta del bagno.  
Non che avesse prestato particolare attenzione a tutte queste cose.  
Era però successo che, ad un tratto, come in ogni piacevole situazione che si rispetti, l'idillio venne spezzato.  
Aveva imparato, a proprie spese, che la tranquillità aveva sempre un enorme difetto: accadeva che, di punto in bianco e per motivi a volte del tutto inaspettati, venisse brutalmente interrotta.  
Tale interruzione assunse la forma del rumore assordante del citofono che lo fece sobbalzare sul posto, con una colorita imprecazione di accompagnamento. Non aspettava nessuno e, ragionando per esclusione, diede per scontato che fosse il postino.

Rispose seccato. "Chi è?"

"Ehm, ciao. Sono Andrea, un amico di Ermal. Posso salire?"

Il tono di Fabrizio si fece meno scontroso. "Sì, certo, sali, sali. Ma te ‘o dico prima, mi sa che Ermal sta ancora a dormì"

"Tranquillo, lo sveglio io"

Mormorò un _bah_ tra sé e sé, molto perplesso, e spinse il bottone di apertura del portone.  
Nell'incertezza sul da farsi, indugiò sulla porta, per accogliere questo eroico Andrea che stava salendo velocemente le scale e che sbucò davanti la porta di ingresso in un tempo record da centometrista olimpico.

"Scusa il disturbo... Fabrizio, vero?"

"Sì, piacere. Nun te preoccupà, non disturbi. O meglio sicuramente non me, di Ermal non ne sarei sicuro. La mattina è 'n cadavere"

Andrea avanzò dentro casa, ridacchiando.

"Sono certo che non potrà dire di no a questi" disse con aria scaltra, mostrandogli una busta di carta che teneva in mano "gli ho portato la colazione, per addolcirlo un po’”

Fabrizio pensò che il tipo fosse completamente matto e anche alquanto incosciente ma del resto, se era veramente un intimo amico di Ermal – tanto da presentarsi a casa sua la mattina con dei dolci del panificio –, era sicuramente preparato a qualsiasi tipo di reazione. In realtà, ciò che Fabrizio non sapeva era che Andrea era abituato a ricoprire il ruolo di vittima degli scherzi di Ermal, che erano di gran lunga peggiori e questa messinscena non era altro che una _dolce_ vendetta. Nonostante ciò, si volevano molto bene.

"E allora buona fortuna, che te devo di'!"

Andrea bussò con veemenza sulla porta della stanza dell'amico con la mano libera. "ERMAAAL! SVEGLIA!"

Non aveva nemmeno aspettato la risposta del malcapitato ed aveva spalancato la porta, irrompendo nella stanza quasi buia senza invito.  
Ermal stava, difatti, dormendo.  
_Stava_. Prima che arrivasse Andrea con la sua scattante energia e la sua busta di carta.

"Andrè, che ci fai a casa mia? E che cazzo vuoi da me?" la voce di Ermal era ancora alterata dal sonno e il suo corpo, avvolto malamente dal lenzuolo stropicciato, ancora sotto l'effetto del torpore notturno.

"Voglio che mangiamo insieme e poi andiamo a studiare in biblioteca, me lo avevi promesso"

Il riccio mezzo addormentato inspirò nervosamente dalle narici. "Dammi cinque minuti"

"Te ne do uno perché ho comprato le brioche al panificio all'angolo e le avevano appena sfornate. Le vorrei mangiare calde, se vostra maestà me lo permette"

La proposta catturò l'interesse di Ermal che però non poteva arrendersi così facilmente a quella mancanza di rispetto nei confronti del suo sonno e, di conseguenza, doveva portare avanti la sua sceneggiata fino ai margini del socialmente accettabile. "Innanzitutto si chiamano _cornetti_ , brioche le vai a chiamare a Milano. _Secondo_ , perché intanto non mangi tu? Poi mangio io, tanto è risaputo che i miei cibi rimangano sempre _caldi_ "

Gli occhi di Andrea rotearono fuori dalle loro orbite prima che un lampo di genio lo colpisse all'improvviso, suggerendogli di avvicinarsi di soppiatto al letto di Ermal – che teneva ancora gli occhi semichiusi – e bisbigliargli vicino l'orecchio con falsa rassegnazione. "Va bene, mangerò da solo. Vorrà dire che ne approfitterò per farmi una bella chiacchierata con il tuo coinquilino. Ho parlato con Marco, sai? Ho parecchie domande da fare al tuo amico"

Ermal sgranò gli occhi, svegliandosi di soprassalto come per colpa di una scarica elettrica, e afferrò Andrea per una spalla quasi fosse stato anche morso da un cobra.  
"Fallo e ammazzo prima te e poi quel pettegolo di Marco"

Andrea non sembrava per niente spaventato da quella minaccia, stava al contrario ridendo sotto i baffi mentre assaporava la vittoria.

"Almeno morirei da eroe!"

 

Non c’era stato nessun omicidio prima di colazione e adesso Ermal stava gustandosi il suo cornetto davanti ad una tazzina di caffè bollente, in canotta e pantaloncini, affianco a quel rompiscatole del Vige.

“Ce sei riuscito a farlo sveglià”

Fabrizio era tornato in cucina con la scusa di dover bere un sorso d’acqua ma con il vero scopo di conoscere gli sviluppi della situazione. Incastrò una mano tra i ricci di Ermal, facendola poi scivolare delicatamente via, gesto che l’altro non scansò mentre fingeva fastidio per quell’affermazione. Andrea osservava la scena addentando la sua brioche, vigile e attonito, in uno stato che ricordava quello di uno spettatore che guardava un thriller carico di suspense al cinema. Si rese conto con imbarazzante ritardo che sarebbe toccato a lui rispondere.

“Diciamo che non ha potuto dirmi di no”

Ermal gli fece il verso, sostituendo le parole dell’amico con un canzonatorio gnegne.  
Fabrizio rise alla reazione del suo coinquilino, dell’Ermal scazzato, assonnato e permaloso, che mal si accostava all’Ermal saggio che lo consigliava e si complimentava con lui, a quello che parlava appassionato di musica come fosse un’amata o a quello che si illuminava davanti ad una bambina di quattro anni.

Dirottò allora la conversazione sul terzo personaggio in stanza. “Non me sembri der sud, Andrea, né de Roma. Da dove vieni?”

“Milano”

“E che ci fa un milanese nella capitale?”

“Sono stato in gita qui a Roma al liceo e me ne sono innamorato. Mi sono detto _voglio vivere qui_ anche se i bus non passano e le strade sono piene di buche. Però mi affascina, non riesco a spiegarlo a parole”

Il moro si lasciò cadere sulla sedia accanto ad Ermal. “Quanto c’hai ragione!” asserì e allungò un braccio per metterlo sulla spalliera del riccio, mentre si reggeva la testa con l’altro poggiato sul tavolo, con fare pensoso.

“Io avevo ‘na fidanzata de Milano, le ho pure scritto ‘na canzone secoli fa. Non era una cosa fattibile. Facevo Roma-Milano ogni due per tre, stavo al telefono con lei pomeriggi interi e quando riuscivamo a vederci litigavamo sempre e alla fine... m’ha lasciato lei.”

“Una storia avvincente” fu Ermal a prendere la parola, avendogli evidentemente fatto effetto il caffè. O la gelosia.

"Ce stava poco zucchero in quel cornetto, me sa"

Ermal appallottolò approssimativamente la bustina del dolcino e gliela lanciò addosso, centrandogli il naso in pieno. "Bizio sei proprio spiritoso. Abbandona la musica e dedicati alla commedia teatrale"

"Così poi mi vieni a vedè e me lanci i pomodori marci come m'hai lanciato 'sta palla di carta?" Fabrizio recuperò la pericolosa arma che lo aveva colpito dal suo grembo e la fece rimbalzare in aria per riafferrarla al volo.

Andrea aveva fatto dei rapidi calcoli ed era giunto alla conclusione che, con il proseguire di quello spettacolo improvvisato, sarebbero arrivati in biblioteca a mezzogiorno. Del giorno dopo.  
Sebbene avesse paura di sottrarre tempo prezioso al suo studio, amava ciò che si stava svolgendo allegramente davanti ai suoi occhi e, se non avesse temuto che Ermal avrebbe potuto mangiarlo vivo insieme al resto della sua colazione, avrebbe anche proposto loro di presentarsi a teatro come duo comico. Osservandoli bene, tuttavia, sembrava che Ermal qualcuno se lo stesse mangiando per davvero – seppur con gli occhi – e sembrava che l'altro ne condividesse l'appetito.  
Marco ci aveva visto lungo come sempre.

"A proposito di esibizioni, voi che pe' caso avete Instacoso?"

Ermal scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che spazzò via il _mood_ di astio che fingeva di portarsi dietro. "Instagram? Sì che ce l'ho. Che ci devi fare?"

"Me ce volevo mette. È Claudio che me l'ha consigliato. Dice che devo sponsorizzare i concerti, capito? Poi tutti l'amici mia parlano di 'ste storie! Ma che so' 'ste storie?"

Vige mandò giù quel che rimaneva del cornetto e lo fissò sbigottito come se quello gli avesse confessato un delitto. "Sei proprio un caso perso."

Venti minuti dopo – cioè dopo aver recuperato una mail che potesse usare, partorito un user di suo gradimento e scelto un'accattivante immagine del profilo – Fabrizio aveva un account Instagram.  
Il risultato era un selfie dall'alto, una bio che recitava _cantautore romano squattrinato_ e un user composto dal suo nome d'arte seguito da una dicitura che aveva fatto storcere il naso ad Ermal.

" _Page_? Manco fossi famoso per davvero, Bizio! E da dove l'hai tirato fuori questo inglese?"

"Ti ho ascoltato parlare in quella lingua una notte intera, magari me l'hai tirato fuori tu."

Gli lanciò poi un occhiolino talmente smorfioso da farlo zittire.

L'accordo era dover realizzare un primo post in cui pubblicizzava il concerto che avrebbe avuto luogo la sera stessa, al pub di Claudio. Questo, ovviamente, dopo essersi scambiato il follow con Ermal e Andrea, aver seguito alcuni amici, delle band che adorava e un account di citazioni di Rocky Balboa. Gli avevano spiegato nei minimi dettagli come creare un post e adesso i due professori aspettavano pazientemente che terminasse di scrivere la didascalia, per la quale stava impiegando più tempo del necessario, non avendo dovuto indicare nient'altro che luogo ed ora dell’evento insieme ad un eventuale _vi aspetto_ o ad un _a stasera_!

"Fatto."

Il telefono di Ermal gli vibrò in mano nell'instante in cui il Moro decretò il suo successo e non vedeva come le due cose potessero essere correlate fino a quando la notifica non si rivelò essere proprio da parte del social in questione. Fabrizio lo aveva taggato nel post per qualche strano motivo.

"Bizio ma..." iniziò, mentre lasciava scorrere veloci gli occhi tra le righe colme di parole e puntini di sospensione. Fu assalito da uno strano senso di panico mentre l'adrenalina iniziava rapida a fluirgli nelle vene, incredulo di ciò che aveva appena letto.

"Ma sei impazzito? E non me lo chiedi prima?" Ermal tentò di suonare arrabbiato ma il suo imbarazzo era chiaro e lampante.

"Te lo sto chiedendo adesso"

"Su Instagram?"

"Nun è così che fate voi alla vostra età?"

Andrea non ci aveva capito nulla e quindi, piuttosto che chiedere ai diretti interessati, decise di leggere la didascalia sotto la foto pubblicata da Fabrizio. Ad occhio e croce, era l'ultima parte che aveva fatto perdere il senno ad Ermal: _stasera con me un ospite d'eccezione, il mio coinquilino Ermal, che mi accompagnerà al piano e canterà qualcosa per voi..... Vi aspettiamo al Maestro Pub. #live_

 

Quand'erano arrivati a _Il Maestro_ , erano stati accolti da un perforante suono di tromba. Di una tromba vera.  
Non un reale araldo che annunciava la loro venuta ma un uomo sulla trentina con i capelli neri, lisci e lunghi, che soffiava con forza dentro lo strumento con il volto visibilmente corrugato a causa dello sforzo. "Dovevo fa' er jazzista" aveva concluso con cadenza romana il tipo, a corto di fiato.

"Andre' 'a smettila, nun ce l’hai la faccia der jazzista!" Era Fabrizio che gli aveva risposto una volta sentito quel commento mentre si avvicinava sempre più alla fonte di quella spiacevole cacofonia.

"Fabrì, era ora! Aspettavamo solo te, semo venuti tutti a fa' il tifo pe' te stasera" disse l'uomo e lo avvolse in un abbraccio sincero, assestandogli qualche rumorosa pacca sulla schiena.

Fabrizio indicò in direzione del suo coinquilino e poi si indicò lui stesso. "Per noi, vorrai dire. Stasera con me suona Ermal" Quest'ultimo trasalì nell'udire il suo nome, frastornato da tutta quella situazione che ancora non riusciva a metabolizzare. Gli pareva così insolito essere catapultati dall'oggi al domani su un palco di un locale di Roma, senza aver mai chiesto l'ingaggio sua sponte. Fabrizio gli faceva già fare l'impensabile e lo conosceva da pochissimo tempo. Dopo un anno di convivenza avrebbe potenzialmente potuto fargli scalare un grattacielo di vetro a mani nude.  
Non che Ermal non fosse avvezzo a suonare nei locali ma l'ultima volta che lo aveva fatto risaliva ad un anno e mezzo prima, nella sua Bari, insieme alla band che lo aveva accompagnato per buona parte del liceo fino al giorno in cui non avevano deciso di proseguire per strade diverse. Erano comunque rimasti amici quei quattro. Erano quasi come fratelli.

Andrea, così sembrava chiamarsi l'uomo, per pura coincidenza come l'amico con cui aveva passato metà giornata, si sporse oltre Fabrizio per guardarlo negli occhi e scrutarlo meglio. "Ermal, il famoso coinquilino Ermal! Non badà a Fabrizio... è matto, è fatto così e non può farci nulla. Però c'ha buone intuizioni, se t'ha invitato 'o sa quel che fa"

Ermal alzò il sopracciglio che non aveva, corredato dall’ormai fedelissimo piercing nero. "Spero di non deludere le aspettative o la sua... chiaroveggenza"

"Va' a provà qualcosa, va', invece di prendermi pe' 'r culo!"

Ermal aveva risposto alla provocazione come solo un ragazzo della sua età maturo, saggio e con un grosso bagaglio di esperienze poteva fare: gli aveva fatto una linguaccia, accolta dalle risate degli astanti che sembravano aver apprezzato il gesto buffonesco.

 

Lo vide ormai giunto a due metri di distanza da lui.  
Era lì, colorato di caldo e vivo mogano rosso, brillante ma opaco alla flebile luce pallida dei riflettori puntati sul palco. Bellissimo. Fremeva dalla voglia di toccarlo, accarezzarlo, accompagnarlo con le mani che ora gli tremavano per l’emozione.

“Claudio l’ha appena preso, pensavo di fartelo provare. Ti piace?” la voce di Fabrizio, appena un sussurro, gli era parsa lontana, in una dimensione parallela da cui lui si era dissociato.

Annuì e avanzò di un passo e un altro ancora, fino a quando non si accomodò sullo sgabello e poggiò le lunghe dita su quella distesa lucida di tasti bianchi e neri e si sentì a casa. Una casa di resistente legno massello.  
C’era qualcosa nel pianoforte. Non in _quello _che, seppur bellissimo, non era il più bello che avesse mai visto, ma in tutti i pianoforti del mondo che lo attiravano come sirene ripetendo come un mantra il suo nome. Era la sensazione più simile alla magia che conoscesse.__

__“Ti lascio lo spartito di Sono solo parole, ti va di suonarla?”_ _

__Ermal si ridestò dall’incanto ricucendo insieme nella mente quei suoni che, ricomposti, formavano il titolo del capolavoro che Fabrizio aveva scritto. Non una qualunque delle sue canzoni, ma quella che Ermal aveva più amato e Fabrizio si era fidato abbastanza di lui da regalargliene un pezzo._ _

__Afferrò il foglio su cui si dispiegava un pentagramma fitto di note e parole. “Stai scherzando? Certo che la voglio suonare, la adoro.”_ _

__Fabrizio, che aveva di proposito scelto la canzone proprio perché sapeva gli piacesse, riuscì comunque a provare un leggero imbarazzo, manifestato dalla lieve tinta rossastra che le sue guance stavano sfoggiando, come se non si aspettasse il commento. Così pregno di insicurezze, troppo conscio dei suoi limiti ma poco del suo talento, pensava talvolta che chiunque potesse dimenticarsi di lui, delle sue canzoni, delle sue parole. Ermal però era rimasto fermo su quella posizione e gli occhi gli brillavano esattamente come quando glielo aveva detto la prima volta. Il parere di Ermal valeva per lui cento volte più di qualsiasi altro parere e si era sentito pericolosamente disarmato quando era arrivato a questa conclusione._ _

__“E allora proviamo.”_ _

__

__Ermal se ne stava appoggiato ad un pilastro di legno nei pressi del palco, mentre assisteva al concerto di Fabrizio seduto su uno sgabello con la sua inseparabile chitarra, esattamente come una settimana prima. La spirale di emozioni che lo avvolgeva adesso non aveva nulla a che fare con quella passata; la sua attenzione, che si era concentrata allora sulla voce del Moro, si era spostata tutta su sé stesso a causa del suo continuo rimuginare sulla proposta.  
Amava esibirsi, la paura da palcoscenico l’aveva superata in terzo superiore ma l’ansia di poter rovinare lo spettacolo a Fabrizio aveva preso il sopravvento. Forse avrebbe dovuto tirarsi indietro, lasciare tutte quelle persone che avevano pian piano riempito il locale alla sola presenza del suo coinquilino, più esperto e più a suo agio in quel luogo che rappresentava per lui una seconda casa._ _

__Ma se era vero che Fabrizio aveva le _intuizioni_ , magari si sarebbe dovuto fidare di lui._ _

__Tuttavia, ciò di cui era davvero sicuro era che, quando l’altro ne annunciò la presenza e la partecipazione al concerto davanti all’ignaro pubblico e gli sorrise gioioso, il cuore gli balzò in gola e la sensazione, seppur apparentemente sgradevole, non gli era dispiaciuta affatto. Erano le emozioni forti che gli allungavano la vita.  
Si avvicinò al microfono in equilibrio sul piano e guardò timidamente i volti in sala. “Buonasera, sono lieto di potervi tenere compagnia insieme al mio amico Fabrizio.”_ _

__Aveva dato lui il via alla canzone, muovendo veloci le dita a replicare la sacra melodia che aveva provato circa un’ora prima e poi l’altro aveva iniziato a cantare, mescolando la sua voce con la musica, un puzzle ad incastro perfetto. I loro sguardi si erano incrociati un paio di volte, silenziosamente rassicurandosi a vicenda: Ermal cercava di comunicargli quanto stesse bene e Fabrizio quanto bene stesse andando._ _

__La parte più dura era stata quella che era seguita, quando Fabrizio era sgusciato via dal palco per dargli più spazio, più aria, più libertà di muoversi come gli pareva. Era stato proprio lui a convincerlo a cantare qualcosa da solo, piano e voce, nient’altro. E aveva scelto uno dei pezzi che lo scalfivano poco per volta ad ogni rinnovato ascolto._ _

__“Conoscete tutti Hallelujah? La cantava il grande Leonard Cohen, volevo omaggiarlo così.”_ _

__C’era tutto in quell’esibizione: emozione, interpretazione, voce impeccabile, brividi. Soprattutto brividi, che percorrevano la schiena di Fabrizio come scosse, mentre gli arti gli formicolavano e gli occhi non riuscivano a focalizzarsi su niente che non fosse il riccio. Ermal non suonava, faceva l’amore con il pianoforte. Non cantava, ti _incantava_. Tra tutti i sensi di cui era provvisto avrebbe rinunciato a tutti tranne che alla _vista_ pur di poterlo osservare nel'istante in cui gettava la testa indietro con il pomo d’Adamo che sporgeva vistoso e all’ _udito___ per poterlo ascoltare a ruota per ore.  
Benessere era quello che provava. Una giornata alla SPA sarebbe stata meno efficace di quel concerto.  
Si era ridestato solo quando Ermal aveva finito e si era alzato in piedi, attendendolo per congedarsi. Così l’aveva raggiunto di corsa, abbracciandolo stretto, un coro di applausi faceva da colonna sonora al momento.

__“Visto?” gli disse piano in un orecchio “Ne valeva la pena.”_ _

__

__Era colpa di Ermal se Anna aveva perso la scommessa con Marco. Il suo ragazzo era dotato di un fiuto eccezionale. Era molto dubbiosa del fatto che Ermal si fosse preso una cotta per il suo coinquilino che lei, almeno fino a quel momento, aveva reputato troppo diverso dal suo amico. Non sembrava poter essere il suo tipo, e non per il fatto che fosse un uomo, ma perché proprio non ce li vedeva insieme.__  
E ne era stata fermamente convinta, finché non li aveva effettivamente visti insieme.  
Emanavano luce quei due, l’uno con le braccia attorno all’altro, inorgogliti dai complimenti che stavano ricevendo sulla loro performance. Erano stati pazzeschi quando avevano cantato da soli, strabilianti quando si erano uniti ed avevano formato una cosa sola, pur mantenendo la loro identità.  
E se non era questo l’amore allora cosa lo era?  
Anna lasciò un bacio sulla guancia del suo ragazzo, mentre questi era intento ad osservare il nuovo duo che si era intrattenuto a parlare con un uomo simpatico dai capelli lunghi.

__“Come lo vuoi quel cocktail, amore?”_ _

__“Mmm?” Marco non riusciva a seguirla._ _

__“Il cocktail per la scommessa, te ne sei già scordato? Ho perso. È chiaro che mi sbagliassi su Ermal”_ _

__“Il patto era che lo ammettesse esplicitamente però”_ _

__Ad Anna scintillavano gli occhi con malizia mentre lo guardava con il mento poggiato sulla sua spalla ed il viso ad un respiro dal suo. “Non è necessario che lo dica, i suoi gesti parlano per lui. Allora, un Negroni?”_ _

__“A me bastava anche solo un bacio ma non dico di no ad un Negroni che mi sono meritatamente guadagnato”_ _

__E così ci fu un bacio.__  
Poi un Negroni.  
E poi un bacio che sapeva di Negroni.

 

 __Ermal non si sentiva così felice da tempo. Quella serata era valsa più di un 30, più di una lode, più di un 110 e lode con bacio accademico.__  
Cos’era lui senza uno strumento musicale come prolungamento dei suoi arti? Cos’era lui senza le parole scarabocchiate sui fogli di carta alle tre del mattino? Cos’era lui senza un palco di legno sotto i piedi?  
Sarebbe stato Ermal, sì. Ma non sarebbe stato felice.  
Troppo impegnato con l’università non aveva mai smesso di scrivere o suonare, ma aveva abbandonato l’idea, almeno per il momento, di calcare di nuovo un palco. Ritornarvi aveva fatto riaffiorare vecchi ricordi, fatto riemergere dagli abissi della sua memoria emozioni indescrivibili e risvegliato tutti i suoi ormai assopiti sensi. Nell’ultimo periodo aveva vissuto _senza_. Con un pezzo di sé in meno. Non era un braccio o una gamba, ma ne aveva sentito l’asfissiante assenza.  
Il suo cuore pulsava alla velocità della luce, la sua mente era occupata a replicare all’infinito uno spettacolo di fuochi d’artificio.  
Non sapeva come ringraziare Fabrizio. Ne era valsa _davvero_ la pena.  
Si erano presentati pure Marco e Anna, seguiti da Andrea che aveva assistito in diretta all’annuncio del concerto, e l’avevano accolto con l’orgoglio di chi ti vuole bene sinceramente. Loro c’erano stati sempre a celebrare i suoi successi insieme a quella ragazza che lo aveva incoraggiato ed amato e che adesso studiava e lavorava a Milano. In quel caso la sua vita era andata avanti, ma l’affetto rimaneva.  
Oltre ai suoi amici c’erano stati anche quelli di Fabrizio - Andrea, Alessandro e Roberto - che si erano complimentati per le sue doti canore. “Ammazza regazzì, che voce c’hai!” gli aveva detto l’Andrea romano e non negava che avrebbe voluto registrare tutti quei commenti per riascoltarli nei momenti di sconforto. Era ebro di felicità.  
Si erano anche guadagnati un ingaggio, lui e Fabrizio. Non era nulla di che, uno zio di Claudio, presente quella sera al locale, avrebbe festeggiato di lì a poco i cinquant’anni di matrimonio in pompa magna e li aveva richiesti come band d’intrattenimento per la prima parte della serata.  
Quella prima dei balli di gruppo, per intenderci.  
Così Fabrizio si trovava ancora dentro Il Maestro, intento a scambiare i contatti con i due amorevoli, ben vestiti e ingioiellati coniugi, mentre Ermal fumava sul marciapiede davanti l’ingresso, godendosi un momento di serenità in solitudine per riflettere ed osservare le stelle che stava tentando di cambiare.  
Si era pure scordato di Giulia, con cui aveva fissato un appuntamento l’indomani sera, l’unico giorno che andasse bene ad entrambi dopo la cancellazione dei piani della settimana prima. Ne erano cambiate di cose.

__“Gli zii di Claudio so’ dei grandi! Di solito pe' ‘ste robe te pagano ‘na miseria, questi invece so’ stati ragionevoli. So’ santi in ‘sta famiglia, tutti quanti!” Fabrizio lo aveva raggiunto fuori e non riusciva a trattenere l’entusiasmo. Questi nuovi introiti non gli dispiacevano affatto ed era su di giri, quasi gli avessero chiesto di cantare a Sanremo.  
Ermal si limitò a ridere e tornò a scrutare attento il cielo, beandosi del breve e confortevole silenzio che ne seguì._ _

__Fabrizio spostò il peso del sacchetto che sorreggeva da una mano all'altra e le bottiglie di vetro contenute al suo interno iniziarono a battere l’una contro l’altra. “Che guardi? Le stelle?”_ _

__“Sì. Mi affascinano un sacco, la mia materia preferita al liceo era la geografia astronomica, pensa un po’. E le mie canzoni parlano sempre di stelle perché rappresentano tante cose, come il destino stesso” rispose il ragazzo, appassionato e Fabrizio sorrise a trentadue denti, per nulla stupito dagli slanci poetici del riccio, che ormai gli apparivano naturali e familiari._ _

__“’Nnamo a casa va’, così mi aiuti a finì queste” iniziò, mostrandogli le bottiglie d’alcool che Claudio gli aveva gentilmente ceduto - e cioè scalato dalla paga - “e vediamo che tipo di stelle cominci a vede’.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie di essere arrivati fin qui!  
> Sostanzialmente questo capitolo, esclusa la parte iniziale da sitcom con il nostro amato Vige e il richiamo alle doti da instagrammer di Fab, è gemello del capitolo 5 anche se questa volta è Fabrizio ad aver ascoltato Ermal live e non il contrario. Mica potevo privarlo di cotanto spettacolo, o no?  
> Mi scuso per aver utilizzato LA frase di Fabrizio pronunciata a Sanremo. Un colpo basso, lo so.  
> Gli amici di Bizio dovevo per forza infilarceli (avevo già introdotto Claudio e Roberto nel capitolo prima), con particolare attenzione ad Andrea che è l'idolo delle masse (quest'estate ho parlato con lui di presenza e l'ho amato ancora di più, non ce la faccio proprio.)  
> Ho anche inserito un brevissimo momento Marco/Anna, il pairing che adorate in molti.. e che onestamente amo anch'io.  
> Il prossimo capitolo sarà una sfida, ma ci proverò ugualmente. Spero di potervelo far leggere al più presto.  
> Sto anche preparando una one-shot natalizia (scollegata da questa storia) e devo ancora capire a cosa dare precedenza haha
> 
> Dunque, ditemi cosa ne pensate, non fatemi sentire sola soletta, su <3 se vi va lasciate un commentino qui o su Tumblr (miragesofross). Grazie ancora, alla prossima!


End file.
